Ezreal's Love Triangle
by pudii
Summary: Ezreal and his team are having much success on summoner rift's but behind the scene temptations are high and Ezreal soon finds out how a few of his teammates really feel about him. EzrealXVayne, EzrealXSona, EzrealXLux. I guess this can be considered lime/lemon? I'm new to these things and this is my very first one. I'd love any type of feedback or reviews the good and the bad.
1. Ezreal X Vayne

Victory!" sounded the announcer as Ezreal arcane shifted over the wall while Vayne, Lux, Sona and Jarvan finished off the exposed enemy nexus. The 5 champions walked off summoner's rift into the waiting area where chats were buzzing about their latest victory; it was their 5th win in a row.

The team of 5 boarded the train headed back to city, they all sat together Vayne and Lux on one side and Ezreal and Sona facing them on the other. Jarvan who choose to sit alone and get some rest, and he had played a hard fought match and deserved a break.

"Good job today, Ezreal you played an amazing match" Sona's beautiful voice echoed in Ezreal's head. "Thanks" he said back to her in a rather depressed and monotone voice. The match had been all about Vayne and Lux, Vayne seamlessly carried the top lane ending the game with a perfect record 10/0/19 participating in all of the kills. Meanwhile in the bottom lane, Ezreal struggled to pick up a single kill or even an assist.

Seeing the disappointment expressed in his face, Sona scooted closer to putting her arm around his shoulder while singing one of his favorite songs in his head. "Sona.. do you think I'll ever be as useful as Vayne to the team?" he interrupted as she abruptly stopped her song. "Of course! You're only 18 years old playing on Summoner's Rift that in itself is a huge accomplishment sweetie" her face lit up with excitement anticipating his next thoughts.

Vayne looked over at Ezreal and smirked "What's the matter with you kid we just won that game 29 to 9. What's with the long face?" Ezreal paused for a moment looking blankly at the train floor as if not phased by Vayne's recent comment. Sona nudged him and Ezreal jumped "What!? Oh.. sorry Vayne I was zoned out what did you say?" he exclaimed trying to play it off. Vayne repeated herself and Ezreal in a roundabout way explained how he hoped he would perform better in the upcoming matches, he felt utterly useless. To kill the awkward vibe that had formed Lux made small talk with Vayne all the while staring at Ezreal contently, Lux found herself eyeing Ezreal up and down as her legs clinched together. Tonight I'm going to make my move on him, I'm going let him go all the way, she said to herself planning out the details.

The train finally arrived at the city and they all decided to head to Graga's local pub to celebrate their 5th victory. The pub was buzzing with champions from their city, in the background Graves could be heard laughing loudly chugging what seemed to be his 10th drink. Ezreal ordered two beers for himself and drank them alone at the bar while the rest of his team mingled with the other champions.

They left the pub as the sun was setting; Ezreal and Lux were talking when Sona met them by the street corner "I'll come visit you later tonight! You promised to help with my aim. You didn't forget did you?" Lux spoke hands behind her back leaning forward toward Ezreal. "Yeah, yeah I remember" he said waving his hand in the air as him and Sona walked toward their apartment complex.

They arrived a few minutes later and said their good bye, Ezreal was very tired from the game and just wanted to go to this room and relax for a bit before doing anything. Sona had mentioned that she would check on him later and heal up any persisting wounds later after she finished a few errands.

Ezreal turned the key of his apartment and dragged himself in turning on the lights and plopping on the couch. "Damnit, one of these days I'll show that Vayne how good I really am" he said to himself in a hushed voice. "What was that? What did you say?" a female voice replied from his doorway. Startled he jumped from the couch tensing up staring directly at the doorway; it was Vayne standing there her jet black tight suit hugged her curvy body. Caught off he blurted "Oh.. hey vayne.. what are you doing here?!" She grinned chuckling to herself as she slowly moved closer to him.

Completely intimidated Ezreal stood frozen in fear as Vayne now stood face to face with him. As she reached to touch his face he began to backing away slowly speechless and completely frozen in shock. He backed away until his head hit the wall and he realized he was completely trapped. "Why are you so nervous? We've been teammates for so long I just came by to say *Hello*" she said her gaze pierced him like an arrow.

Ezreal had always found Vayne to be a very attractive and seductive women she was 6 years older than him to be completely honest she intimidated him. His mind running rampage, his knees weak with nerves, this was the first time the two had ever been alone in his own apartment of all places!

She took a few more steps until her body pressed against his, pinning him to the wall. The 18 year old's, knees began to tremble as Vayne ran her fingers through his hair, "You're so cute, you know that?" she whispered in his ear. Ezreal still frozen let out a soft moan, as Vayne hand slid her hand down his chest to his stomach stopping at his belt buckle. His crotch began to pulse and he could feel himself becoming extremely aroused. "Va.." he tried to speak out but had no luck.

She grabbed his now semi hard cock through his pants and began to rub it as he closed his eyes beginning to breathe harder and harder. "Oh my what do we have here?" she said rubbing his cock even more gently and seductive. He tried to fight the urge to bite his lip with no avail. He knew he had to stop her, before it was too late, he had never done anything like this with a girl before. But, what could he do she had him in the palm of her hand? Still stroking his now fully erect and throbbing cock she kissed his neck causing his knees to weaken even more, she unzipped her body suit revealing cleavage and her big round tits pressed against the inside her suit her nipples could be seen through the spandex. She pressed her lips to his pushing her tongue into his mouth, her sunglasses slipped from her belt and fell to the floor behind her. "Oops, let me pick those up" she said flirtatiously bending over rubbing her ass against his erect cock. His eye lit up and he began to slide down the wall, turning back around she pulled him by his belt buckle and threw him on his sofa.

She immediately straddled him unzipping her suit some more and pulling her tits out of her suit, her nipples pink and hard. She cupped them forcing one into his mouth, Ezreal arms lifeless at his side, short of breath, made a disgruntled face, he had been holding back cumming for awhile now. Noticing this look on his face she bit her lip "Don't tell your going to finish already we haven't even gotten to the good part babe" Wasting no time she lifted herself from on top of him and unzipped his pants pulling down them down revealing his 6 inch cock. She lower to her knees, rubbing her face against the young explorer's rock hard cock smiling in delight, she licked the tip which was smothered in pre-cum and began to tease him. She put her lips on the top of his head, using her tongue to lick around the base of it; it was too much his body began to shake, his moans became louder. Vayne quickly lowered her head deep-throating his cock while he began cumming profusely, first a couple spurts followed by a gobbling mouthful of milky cream.

Vayne surprised by the huge load began to swallow what she could, while the rest gushed back out of her mouth onto his leg, Ezreal lie there limp penis and all breathing deep his head back and his eyes closed. Vayne licked the remaining cum from his leg, kissing his penis then sucking every last drop from his cock and stood up "That was so much, how did a kid like you have so much to offer?" Ezreal lied there unresponsive unable to move, completely exhausted from their encounter. "Maybe, when your older...maybe there is some potential" she mocked him as he sat there eyes closed, legs open, his cock limp and resting against his leg. "This was fun, we should definitely do it again sometimes, maybe next time I can show you a new trick or two" she winked zipping up her spandex suit walking out of his apartment her hips and ass swaying back and forward.

His mind completely blown by the encounter, he sat there a long time thinking to himself, *I'm definitely not ready, am I dreaming? What just happened to me?" He managed to find enough strength to pull his pants back up covering himself up in the nick of time.


	2. Ezreal X Sona

There was knocking at his door, but he was too tired to get up and answer it. After a few more knocks the door open and Sona entered his apartment "Sorry for coming in unannounced, you didn't answer so I was getting worried about you" her voice rang in his head calming him. He could feel his heart rate finally begin to drop though he still lie there motionless, "I saw Vayne on the way over here do you know why she was here? She had a pretty big grin on her face." Sona closed the door behind her and made her way over to him.

She still had on her clothes from the previous match, a blue fitted dress, her beautiful blue eyes searching the apartment trying to piece together what had just happened here. When she reached him she noticed his breathing was irregular and he seemed even more exhausted than he did on their walk home together, "What's wrong sweetie, you look terrible". He was too embarrassed to tell her that he had just been seduced by Vayne and that he had finished before even really doing anything with her, but Sona would soon found out. Kneeling on the floor rest her arms resting on each his legs, this motion made him gasp unintentionally.

She sniffed around and a puzzled look came across her face, her eyes widen "DID VAYNE COME HERE?" Ezreal looked down at her his eyes half open and a worried look on his face. "Ezreal.. tell what happened." She began to climb him, placing her hands on his chest as she began to heal him, her big boobs pushed against his crotch as she performed this.

She looked up at his helplessly, with a puppy dog face and he finally spoke "Yeah.. Vayne was here not long ago" looking away from her. "And what happened between you two?" Sona had her hands under his shirt checking for wounds and to make sure she healed him thoroughly . Ezreal gave a big sigh, "She just wanted to talk to me about today's match and give me some pointers" an obvious lie, Sona saw straight through this her face frowning "Why are you lying to me?" she blurted as she began to sniff him. "Why are you sniffing me?!" he said uneasily. "I like the way you smell, its comforting" she replied calmly, he could feel her squishy breasts still resting on his lap. He tried to sit up but this only made things worst as he penis rubbed against her busty chest some more, simulating it again. He knew she wouldn't get off of him until he told her the truth.

Sigh deeply again "Fine.. Vayne came to.." he stopped he couldn't finish his sentence. Sona began to unbutton the back of her dress as it slid off revealing her purple bra which held her two big melons, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled, "Well, if you won't tell me then I'll just keep taking off my cloth until you do" her face turned slightly red. Ezreal was mesmerized by her perfect tits and could feel himself slipping like when he was with Vayne, he began to plead with her "Please Sona put your dress back on, I really don't know how to explain what happened between me and Vayne" She ignored him unbuttoning another button from the back of her dress, her tone flat stomach was now showing as well as her wide hips, she looked at him desperately with a look that pleaded him to tell her what happened. He instinctively reached his hand down and place it inside her bra fondling her right breast causing her eyes to widen and let out a soft moan; he was as horny as ever and could hardly resist the urge of putting his cock between her luscious tits.

He resisted pulling his hand back and placing it on the couch "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.." before he could finish his sentence Sona grabbed his hand and put it back in her bra and began to suck on the fingers of his other hand. "Pwease? Tell me what happened? I'll let you see these if you do" she looked down hinting at her boobs, his cock was now rock hard again his blood rushing through his body. He could barely contain himself any longer as she unsnapped her bra strap and it slid down her tits, using her arm she covered her pink hard nipples from the explorer. Ezreal had known Sona a long time and she had never acted so promiscuous before, but it didn't matter at that point in time, he lifted up siding his pants down revealing his erection to her. She lower her head putting his cock in her mouth, slobbering all over it then placed the throbbing piece of meat between the her melons. She slide her boobs up and down smacking against her lap each time making a flesh noise, Ezreal's breath quickened again as he desperately tried to hold out longer and longer. "Please.. If you don't tell me I'll be forced to ride you" the thought of the maven bouncing on top of him was too much, he felt the juices building up down there as sona continued to titty-fuck him. While his cock was between her tits, she was began licking the tip of his penis faster and faster, as he let out a loud moan "I'm going to cu.." as he said that he shot his load all over her chin, neck and busty chest.

Sona tilted her head in satisfaction and gave a big smile, rubbing her cum cover tits together "What a mess you've made, I can't head back to my room like this we must take a shower". The 18 year old, whom had just experienced his first sexual encounter with a girl literally moments before Sona arrived had just came again to everyone's favorite maven. He lay there peacefully and smiling "Yeah, let's take a shower" ; Sona got up first then helping him up. She led him to his bathroom pulling him by his half limp penis. In the shower, he washed Sona's plump and sexy figure rubbing his soapy hands on her big tits some more, even working up the courage to slide his penis between her butt.

They exited the shower put on clothes and went back to the living room to sit on the couch "What's gotten into you? I've known you for almost three years and never have you acted like that before! Not saying its a bad thing but.." he stopped himself not really knowing the proper words to finish the sentence. Blushing, "Well, at the Pub I was talking Graves about his team and his bottom lane chemistry with Leona, since you know they are number two duo behind Blitz and Jinx , he told me that him and Leona often sleep together which is why he believe they are doing so well!" Ezreal tries to recall going to the pub, he remembered Graves was fairly drunk by the time they arrived but he let it slide regardless, "Oh.. I see" trying to make the best out of an awkward situation, "Well, I feel closer to you, maybe we should try to bond more often to improve our synergy. I mean.. not like this.. but.. you know.. umm.. uh like yeah..." Sona giggled and nodded her head kissing him on the forehead, she sat up and began walking toward the door and Ezreal followed her. "Thanks for coming to check on me Sona, you're always putting me before you, you're the best support ever" she smiled ear to ear and walked out of the door turning around "But, what about you and Vayne..?" his eye grew big and he pushed her the rest of the way out of the door and closed it behind them. Standing in the hallway, together "I'll tell you the next time you come over I promise" he said escaping a nearly sticky situation. Sona poked out her lips and gave Ezreal a cute glare as if to tell him that she would let him off the hook this time, but never again, he grinned back her his cock tingling from the previous expedition.

Sona walked down the hallway ,as he went back in his apartment room this time laying on his bed analyzing what had just happened to him in the past 2 hours.


	3. Ezreal X Lux

Ezreal found himself extremely happy and almost bursting with excitement, he couldn't believe that he had actually had just did stuff with Vayne AND Sona. Just a few hours ago he was a virgin, he lay in bed for awhile pondering, wondering if anyone would even believe him if he ever said anything. He picked up his phone and texted Lux telling her that maybe she should come over another day because he was extremely tired. "Are you trying to cancel on me...? Baka! I'm coming over regardless of what you say I'll cook you dinner even if we don't practice!" Ezreal responded with "K" grinning to himself as Lux hastily replied "!", Lux arrived about 30 minutes later wearing a purple lipstick, black yoga pants and a plain white shirt showing off her butt. She had bought over ingredients to make rice balls and spicy squid, she placed her bags on the table and followed Ezreal into his room "Hey, how are you feeling Ez? you played a really good game today. "Oh please, you and Vayne carried the team to victory... I'm feeling good I'm really tired and starving I haven't eaten since breakfast and it's already 8pm!" Lux stared at him intently often licking her lips as he spoke.

"You're so young and you're playing on a professional team already, I remember oi-chan wouldn't let me join a team until I turned 19 and yet you joined when you were only 15!" Lux continued to praise him as they moved out into the kitchen so that she could begain cooking. Ezreal sat at the table playing with his phone while she washed off the food and prepared it. Every so often though he found himself staring at her ass, her shirt was so short that it didn't even cover it at all. He kept getting ideas about grabbing and touching it and he was constantly contemplating if he should just go for it or not.

"Do you like veggies with your squid?" Ezreal was staring at her butt completely unaware of the question "Ezreal!" she raised her voice turning around to see him in a daze staring at her hips. *Is he looking at my butt?* she said to herself before walking over and lightly tapping him on the face. "Huh!? What did you say Lux?"

"Ugh, I said do you want veggies with your squid?" he nodded his head quickly apologizing for zoning out, when Lux turned back around she felt her face blushing and she became flustered still talking to herself *He definitely was looking at my ass, when did he become so bold? He's usually really shy and timid*

While Lux was lost in thought Ezreal went back to his room to grab his cell phone charger, he plugged the phone into the wall and proceeded to walk behind lux and place his hands on her hip. This startled her and she dropped the knife she was using to cut the veggies to the floor "Ez.. are you feeling okay Baka! What are you doing" she managed to squeal. He didn't respond instead he pushed his hips into her butt and leaned over putting his weight on her to lick her ear, Lux immediately turned around and pushed away from her. *What am I doing? This is what I came here for... why am I being so shy and hesitating?* Ezreal shook his head stumbling around his apartment, his eyes opened wide "I'm.. not feel too well I'm really sorry I thought I was going to fall over so I came to use you as a support, I'm really sorry"

"It's fine you were just creeping me out that's, you should go lay down in your bed I'll come get you when the food is ready" she said.

Ezreal using the walls and the furniture made his way to his bed and laid down falling asleep almost immediately. Lux in the kitchen began talking to herself again, *Was I too mean? I'm so stupid! I should have let him just lean against me! What was I thinking? Am I being too obvious does he know I like him? Is that why he is making these moves on me?* her head was spinning a million miles a minute. Lux finished the Squid and rice balls and set the table before going into his room to get him.

She found him fast asleep on his side, snoring slightly. She sat down on the bed beside him examining him carefully he's so freaking cute she thought to herself I'm definitely going to make him my boyfriend. She began to shake him softly in an attempt to wake him up "Hey... Ez.. Ezreal... wake up" she whisper but he was out cold. She shook him slightly harder causing him to turn to his back, his legs spread and his arms under the pillows, she stared at him for a long time looking at his bulge that was so clearly visible through his shorts.

She placed her hand on his inner thigh and rubbed it for awhile debating whether she should do something risky or not.

In the end her nerves got the better of her, and she choose to not mess with him anymore today and to let him sleep, she leaned over and gave the bulge a kiss smearing her purple lipstick on his white shorts. *Oh shit, I'm so stupid! Oh my god how could I forget this lipstick*

In a panicked state she frantically tried to rub it off only to find that she was waking him up, she ran out of the room collecting her things and left the apartment. She left him a text that said "Since, you seemed so peaceful I decided not to wake you up! But, you definitely owe me for the meal and for not keeping your promise, I'll call you tomorrow before our match and see how you're feeling -Lux oxox"

Ezreal awoke a few hours later to find he was alone in his apartment, he saw the food and began to eat it, it was delicious! He looked at his phone and saw the message from lux but decided it was too late to text her. After he finished eating he cleaned up the dishes and went back into his room. Looking down he noticed the purple smear on his shorts but he couldn't remember how it got there, Ezreal was too tired to put two and two together and decided it wasn't important and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Lux's room she was still thinking about her strange encounter with Ezreal, she knew something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
She grinned, clicking off the lights and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. Ezreal X Visitor

That night Ezreal lay in his bed fast asleep tossing and turning momentarily before finding another desirable position to sleep in. Turning to his back he look at the clock on the right side of his bed *Damn, its already 4am and I'm still exhausted he thought* stretching his arms and letting his hands slowly fall onto his bed as he closed his eyes again, his hand however now rested upon something that was much squishier and softer than he bed mattress or pillow, it had felt like silk material.

Curious, he turned to his side, eyes still closed as he caressed the foreign object with his hand. It felt so familiar yet new to him, *If this is a dream, its the realest one I've ever had* he thought to himself as an uncontrollable smile formed on his face. Inspecting it some more, he found himself tightening his grip before giving it a firm squeeze "ahh.." a soft sleepy voice moaned in his cloudy thoughts.

The sound of the moan sent hormonal tingles straight through his entire body, he could feel a burst of excitement flow through himself though he still lay there still. He decided to give it another squeeze to make sure he wasn't just hearing things, as he squeezed this time he spread his fingers which rubbed over what seemed to be something hard and pointy associated with the soft squishy object. "mmm, noo.. ahhh" the soft voice let out as his fingers grazed the pointy object.

His eyes immediately opened at the sound, he stared at the figure which lay beside him in bed for several seconds while his eyes adjusted to the dark.

To his own disbelief there lay Sona, dress in a sky blue see-through gown with white fluff edging the bottom, her hair a wild and tangled mess covered part of her face, she was biting her lip displaying the cutest expression he had ever seen her make. He quickly sat up trying to keep himself calm *What is she doing here? How did she get in here!? I just.. was sleeping with Sona!?* his thoughts were flowing faster than he could process them, a minute or two had past and he realized he still was staring at the sleeping maven, his eyes fixed on her irresistible facial expression.

"Sonaa!? What are you doing here!?" he whispered loudly, as she rolled over toward him her gown lifted slightly revealing a sky blue lacey panties which immediately caught his attention. "I wanted to sleep with you" her voice rang in his head, a soft babyish tone which caught him completely off guard. He found himself struggling to put words together let alone form a correct sentence, after a brief moment he managed to spurt out "Sleep with me?" basically repeating what Sona had just said. "Our upcoming match.. 2nd place team.. bot lane chemistry" she spoke slowly in little bits and pieces almost as if struggling to get the words out.

Her sleepy eyes were half open revealing her stunning blue eyes which reflected in the moonlight of the window, Ezreal was taken away by her beauty and noticed her eyes kept closing she looked so tired herself. "Oh my god.. that Graves.." he began to mumble but stopped himself not trying to come off insensitive "You truly are the best support I could have ever had" he sighed laying back down in the bed placing his head on the pillow. "Can I lay on you?" these words made his stomach tighten though his body as if a reflex responded "Yeah".

He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling both hands behind his head still trying to clearly shift through the details, as she wiggled closer to him. She placed one arm across his chest, and her leg on top of his, he stiffened up for awhile laying there completely still "Thanks sweetie.." she said as she leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed and grinned not knowing what to say "No problem" he whispered; *Okay, I can do this I'm just going to close my eyes and fall asleep, its only sona.. its only sona* talking frantically to himself but it was hopeless, Sona's breast was pressed against his body, her leg felt so soft and smooth against his.

He couldn't deny that he was enjoying this way more than he should, every time he would close his eyes however he would have flashbacks of him and Sona on his couch her big busty tits slapping against his lap as her tongue licked his penis. His breathe quickened as he tried to  
steer his thoughts in a different direction but every time sona would re-position herself he would be reminded of that incident by her boob squishing against his chest and her leg sliding ever so dangerous close to his crotch.

He had been in the same position for about an hour now with no luck or sign of getting any sleep, he just couldn't relax. Sona however sound asleep let out a huge yawning stretch "Ahh... ohhh" the sound of her moans made the hair all over his body perk up instantly, *At least one of us is getting a good rest* he thought to himself, turning his ahead away from her to look out the window at the full moon.

Sona moved her pillow down a little bit and re-positioned herself again moving her hand from his chest a bit lower placing her arm cross his waist as her hand rested against his leg. *Oh no.. please not there.* he thought to himself contemplating if he should re-position himself as well.

He would soon regret not moving himself, as he turned back toward Sona he now had a view straight down her chest, staring intently at her cleavage he tried to stop but couldn't.

His cock sprang up through his short, moving Sona's arm ever so slightly "Hmm?" she mumble as she felt around with her hand down there investigating what touched her. Her hand soon found the culprit, Ezreal's semi hard cock now lay beneath her hand.

"Oh what's this" she whispered holding back a laugh, she began to rub it, gripping it through his shorts. "I'm so sorr!" he stopped as she began to stroke it slowly and gently.

"Silly, if you wanted some you should have said something hehe" her voice was still soft and sleepy but had hints of flirtation in it.

"I didn't mean to.. uhh.." he didn't know what to say to her. She slid her hand into his shorts reverse gripping his now fully erect cock , wiping his precum with her finger she pull it out and licked.

She climbed on top of him, placing her her now moist clit on his throbbing cock straddling him. Flustered he began to struggle in an attempt to get her to stop, it was no use; she pinned his arms over his head and leaned in placing kisses on his neck "Hey, there don't  
struggle too much you'll turn me too much, one of us has to keep control" her voice seemed miles away inside his spinning head.

She continued to kiss his neck, "Ahh.." he let out what seemed to be the softest moan he could. He could feel his cock rubbing against her moist silk panties as he lay there helpless once again, his head spinning in circles, his hormones raging out of control.

Sona removed her night gown revealing her tits with one hand she guided her nipple into his mouth for him to suck on. Having very little control of the situation or even himself, he sucked on her nipple her contently, gently biting it as his hormones took over.

Sona began to bounce on top his him, a slow and steady pace his breath synchronized with each motion as her tits bounced in his face.

*She is going to ride me?! I don't think I'm ready for this I'm going to cum too soon. She wouldn't do that would she?* he tried reasoning with himself.

Leaning over she whispered into his ear "How about I get a taste of that nice cock of yours" he tried to spurt out something, anything but nothing came out as the maven lower herself to his crotch. She pulled down his shorts and immediately put the tip of his penis inside her mouth her tongue circling his head feeling every little groove, "Yumm, so tasty" this caused him to put out a low pitched "nu uhh" in between his heavy breathing.

Sona lowered her head deeper on his cock until the head of his penis touched the back of her throat; without even realizing it Ezreal's hand were now on the top of her head clinching her luscious locks of blue hair thrusting his cock further down her throat. "Oh my god.. I'm gonna.." before he could even finish his sentence cum came rushing out filling Sona's mouth as she expanded her cheeks slowing swallowing his load. Ezreal tilted his head down looking at the maven one last time before blacking out, his head crashing into the pillow.

Sona sat up grinning to herself in self-satisfaction, she pulled up his shorts and put her night gown back on. She climbed back into the bed and gave him a kiss on the lips pulling at his lower lip with her teeth and laid herself partial on top of him and within minutes dozed off as well...

_I hope I used enough details... see you in the next chapter._


	5. Ezreal's Preparation

Morning came swiftly and the sun shone in from his open window, Ezreal opened his eyes to find Sona sitting over him a perplexed gaze on her face "I know I've said this before but you really are the cutest little thing" her voice soothing as always. He sat up smirking, rubbing his eyes "what time is it?" he wondered out-loud, "It's 10am, our match is at 3pm today so we have plenty of time". Ezreal mistook her last remark making a cautious face, Sona noticed immediately and giggled "Hey, now! No more of that for you! I don't want you tired before the match" a sigh of relief came from his mouth.

The two got out of bed and went into the kitchen where Sona cooked for them both, "Sorry, I don't have much in the apartment I have to go to the store later" realizing that Sona was making special ramen with a thick sweet sauce.

Ezreal was sitting at the table looking at his phone when he glanced up looking Sona working diligently, she was still wearing her sky blue gown and he could see the outline of her panties and her matching bra. It caught him off guard, staring at her figure as it hugged the flowy gown, she turned around looking him in the eyes and then looking down at her attire "Oh.. maybe I should cover up just a little bit I don't want any _accidents_ to happen, someone was so aggressive last night biting me" she said winking at him. Her comment made him cough and turn red "I'll watch the noodles!" he exclaimed in a awkwardly high tone.

Sona walked into his room and put on a pair of over-sized gray sweat pants and a one of his soccer shirts "Better?" she said placing her hand on her hip as if to pose for him, he nodded.

The food finished cooking and Sona bought the food to him, bowls and chopsticks, they ate pretty much in silence as Sona hummed the champion select song in both their heads. When they finished eating Ezreal got up washing the dishes and putting them away as he dried them.

Sona was seated at the table watching him, when he turned around to walk to the table she noticed the purple smear on his shorts near his crotch area. "What's that" she pointed to the purple smear on his shorts, "I'm not too sure maybe I waste something on myself ,these are the shorts I wore to LuLu's party last week" he replied not making much of the question.

*Hmm.. that looks like make up or lipstick* Sona thought to herself though she responded discrete "Oh, okay that makes sense. Did Lux come over here yesterday to practice with you?" Sona questioned him raising her brow. "No. I mean yeah she came over for a little bit." he spoke choosing his words carefully. *that sounded like a such a lie* he thought to himself.

Sona was busy being detective as she got up from the table and started to walk back toward his room "What did you guys end up doing here?" she asked her back turned as she packed her night cloths into her backpack. "Uhh, I was too tired to help her with practice so I took a nap while she cooked dinner." he said trying to be as non-suspicious as possible. Sona knew something had happened between those two but she knew the young explorer would not speak his mind so easily, though he sounded surprisingly innocent, *Maybe I better just ask Lux instead* Sona reasoned with herself putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay Ezreal, I'm going to head back to my room lets meet at the front of our complex at 2pm so we can meet the others at the pub and catch the train together." Sona walked over to him giving him a big hug and sniffing his hair. He watched as she walked down the hallway and up the stairs to her room on the 3rd floor.

Alone at last, Ezreal sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V to kill some time, he turned on the news and buried his head in his phone. He started to text Lux "Hey, whats up? I'm really sorry about last night I was so tired and kinda fell asleep on you. Maybe if you're not busy we can hang out tomorrow? I'll come over to your place if you don't mind and make it up to you." he pressed the send button and went back to watching T.V.

Over at Lux's apartment she had just finished washing her hair as she waited in the bathroom for her hairdryer to warm up, she went into her room with a towel wrapped around her dripping wet body and grabbed her phone walking back into the bathroom as she read through her messages.

One message from Ezreal, her heart skipped a beat as she read the text out-loud "Sorry for last night... blah blah.. fell asleep, HANG OUT! at my PLACE?!" she dropped the phone and it crashed to the floor as she read the last part of his text. She placed her hands on her face shaking her head back and forth *Oh my god, what do I say, what do I do? Ezreal and me all alone at place for an entire day?* her face was a bright red, flustered she picked up her phone and thought long and hard about how to reply. "It's no problem! But, you dooo owe me big time for that, I worked so hard on that dinner and didn't even get to eat any! I'm free tomorrow we should definitely.. hang out maybe we can review one of our matches and you can give me some pointers" she reread the text several times before pressing send. Ezreal responded instantly with a "Sounds good, see ya at the match today"

Lux jumped up and down cheering to herself, and celebrating her mini victory!

2pm rolled around, Ezreal met Sona at the front of their complex as they did before every game and began to walk toward Graga's pub "How are you feeling about this match? We're playing against the Leona Strikers, they are currently the 2nd place team!" sona said to him. "I'm nervous, but I'm always nervous I just have to play a good game and not let the team down. They are own for their ruthless bot lane duo and I know Graves is going to talking smack" Ezreal replied looking down at his shoes. "Well, I believe in you, I believe in us! We'll beat them and become the best duo bot lane in the league!" her voice rang in his head filled with determination and pride.

They arrived at the pub and the rest of the team was already there, Vayne was posing for the crowd outside of the pub while Jarvan and Lux made small talk . Ezreal and Sona walked over to them and said their hellos before heading to the train station and boarding. They sat in the same seats that they had the last time they were on the train, Sona and Ezreal on one side and Vayne and Lux on the other. Ezreal tried his best not to make eye contact with Vayne but it was futile "Hey kid, how's it going? This is going be a big game for you, its going to mean a lott if you know what I mean!" she winked as she said the word 'lottt' causing Ezreal to cough "Yeah, I'm pumped up and ready to go" he smiled back trying to make the best of an awkward situation. Him and Lux made eye contact, smiled at each other but exchanged no words.

"How are you _really_ feeling?" Sona asked, a whisper pinging around in his mind, he took a moment before responding surprisingly after all the mayhem that occurred yesterday he felt good, better than he had ever felt before, "To be honest with you, I've never felt better about a match in my entire career" he replied his voice echoed with a new found confidence which made Sona grin which in turn made him grin. Vayne and Lux noticed then and grinned back at him "What's gotten you so happy?" they both said harmoniously. "I just feel.. good today that's all" he replied still smirking.

This made all three girls on train begin to think..

*I think my little detour last night might have actually paid off, if he plays well I'll come visit him again tonight with a kinkier surprise, hopefully I can find Caitlyn.. I'll have to visit him before that stupid maven gets there* Vayne thought to herself as she grinned looking at Ezreal and then out the window at the scenery.

*Did my dinner really put him in such a good mood? Maybe I should let him grope and feel up on me last night while I was cooking. I'll be making the moves tomorrow with him, yeah! I'll be in charge, I'm definitely going to kiss him* Lux thought clinched her fist and pumped it slightly her eyes lit up like a fire place as she look at him smiling gently.

*He seems to be in pretty good shape, I was afraid our little late night session was too much for him to handle. I really hope this works Graves, I really do! If he performs well, I''ll let him do whatever he wants to me when I come over to later to check on him. Maybe I'll ask Katerina to borrow her Kitty Kat outfit" sona thought, bobbing her head to her own humming.

Ezreal sat there looking at his hands, he really did feel different *Was it Lux, Sona or Vayne that made me feel like this?* he thought.

Last night was the first time he realized how attractive his teammates really were. He was still intimidated by Vayne, still thought of Lux was a great girl but nothing more than a friend at the moment and his bond with Sona seemed to strengthen ten fold after last nights little encounter. Lost in thought for the remainder of the ride, the train horn sounded and Ezreal and his team got off the train.

They walked to the lobby where they found the Leona Strikers sitting at a bench, Leona was sitting on Graves's lap, his arms around her hips, Twisted Fate stood leaning against the wall his hat covering his eyes as he played with a deck of cards, their top laner gangplank was drinking from a silver flask looking up at the monitor at the ongoing match, and last but not least their jungler pantheon sat in the next bench over from Graves and Leona he glared at them intensely.

Seeing them in person, Ezreal felt his stomach begin to fill with butterflies, would he really be able to take down the 2nd place team? Would he really be able to live up to his name as the prodigal explorer? It was 2:50 his match started in 10 minutes as he began to stretch and loosen up, this would be the challenge of a lifetime...

_I'm currently almost done the next chapter of this story. I was trying to decide for awhile whether to include the match in detail or simply skim over it. In the end, I choose to briefly summary it for time and interest sake. Any feedback is greatly appreciated, this is my first ever fanfic and I hope I'm not dragging it out too much. Thanks! _


	6. Ezreal's Showdown

The next 10 minutes felt like an eternity for Ezreal as he tried to imagine how the match would play out in his head, he kept envisioning himself picking up a quadra kill and pushing onward toward their nexus leading his team to the sweetest victory in the world, the crowd cheering in the background.

He was abruptly interrupted by Vayne who pulled him over to the side for a bit of strategic talk "Alright, listen up we're going to try something this match. Jarvan is going to camp your lane and try to snowball you and Sona ahead of Graves and Leona, once you get in the lead play back and focus solely on CSing. You hear me? Play as passively as you can because those guys always win by snowballing out of control." her voice was calm yet demanding giving him something to really focus on "Gotcha" he replied.

"Victory" the announcer could be heard from Summoner's Rift as the game between Caitlyn's Bull-eyes and Kat's Devils ended; 23 - 21 in favor of Caitlyn. Kat's team could be heard exiting the rift into the the lobby fighting slightly among themselves. "I told you, you should have just given me blue buff I would have wrecked Jayce in the mid lane" Kat's voice hissed over the noise of the other teammates.

"Well, it's about time we get in position" Vayne said to patting him on the back, "I'll be right back though" she said quickly. Vayne ran over Caitlyn and began to talk to her *I wonder what in the world Vayne would have to say to Caitlyn?* he pondered adjusting his gloves. He looked around and saw that even Sona had made her way over to Kat and was engaged in what seemed to be an interesting conversation. He could see Kat's eyes grow wide and she grinned nudging Sona with her elbow as she peered over at him.

Kat walked over to Ezreal with a grin on her face, her body was slightly battered but her toned figure still looked sexy and slick, her mini vest hugged her tits tightly "Play, your heart out today Ezreal. I'll be rooting for ya, don't let me down" she said pointing one of her daggers at his throat. "Hey, now I'll try, I'll try" he said backing away from her slowly as Sona floated over to him.

"What was that all about?" he asked her, "Oh.. I was just asking Kat for some tips for playing a tough team she said usually when someone from another team tells her good luck it really helps her performance" Sona replied cool and calmly

*Phew.. thank god he trust me so much that freaking Kat nearly ruined my big surprise* Sona's thought sighing to herself.

Ezreal's team lined up at the fountain inside Summoner Rift and awaited the announcer signal. "Hey, Lux I know this is random but you happen to have your purple lipstick with you? I really want to put some on I think it'd go great with this new purple dress I have on" Sona cleverly said to Lux catching her completely off guard. "Uhh.. sure" she replied reaching in her pocket handing it to Sona. As Sona put it on Lux's heart began to race *What if Ezreal noticed it was the same color as the smear on his shorts! Gaah, I'm so dumb I should have lied and said I didn't have any* Lux thought, looking around. Luckily for her Ezreal was too focus on the match ahead to even notice.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" Ezreal's heart pounded fast in his chest.

The game had begun, they ran out to their respected positions all eager to begin this match. The start of the match for Ezreal's team was a complete disaster, Jarvan died to a level 1 invade by Leona's team and they lost their first red buff to Pantheon's counter jungling.

5 minutes into the match, the cs across the board was still fairly even except for bot lane, for some reason Ezreal was missing everything under his turret. "Try to relax, please Ezreal you can do this, it's just like any other match" Sona voice was drowned out by the sound of Grave's shotgun blasting the creeps.

Seeing that Leona and Graves recalled Sona took this time to do something out of the ordinary, she moved over to Ezreal giving him a great big hug, her boobs squishing against him and she whispered "Do it for me" this caused him to miss the few cs under the turret but his hands tightened, his breath now slowed and controlled, it was what he needed to focus on the task at hand. Over the next 10 minutes Ezreal spend his time making sure he didn't miss a beat.

About 25 minutes into a game a bad call at baron by Jarvan had left Ezreal's team running for their base as a Baron buffed Leona Striker team came barreling down mid lane, it looked as if they were going to end the match and Vayne made the executive decision to hold at their inhibitor turret.

If they couldn't hold them here they would surely lose the game, as they approached fearless and eager they began to pound away at the inhibitor turret. Once the it hit half HP, Jarvan, Vayne, Lux and Sona all engaged on the team, this was their final stand. First fell Jarvan.. then Lux.. Then Vayne and finally Sona with her last breath she mumbled "Do it" as she collapsed to the floor.

Ezreal flashed back toward his nexus turret, Graves and his squad showed little sign of backing off despite all being around 30% HP, as they approached the nexus Graves hit Ezreal with a buck shot taking turret aggro.

Using this to his advantage Ezreal immediately arcane shifted Leona's Zenith blade and blasted a point blank True-Shot Barrage annihilating Graves, Leona and pantheon for the instant triple kill, his eyes lit up as a confident grin appeared upon his face, laughing as Gangplank and Twisted Fate began to flee his base, he chased after them Mystic shooting gangplank to his knees and finishing him with a basic attack for the quadra kill, as Twisted fate tried to ult away Ezreal quickly Mystic shot him, and ignited as he ported into the river, a few seconds later Ezreal heard the announcer come on "PENTA KILLLLL!"

That was turning point in the match, a moment that Ezreal nor his teammates would ever forget for a long time. It gave Ezreal's team the momentum to finish the game; 34 to 31.

"Victory!" Ezreal stood there looking at the enemy nexus in disbelief as it exploded into a million pieces

The teams both walked off of Summoner's Rift in disbelief Ezreal's smile was undeniable and immovable from his face. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a seat in the lobby with the rest of his team.

"Good job, squirt you played you're ass off" Vayne said licking her lips at him.  
"You played a perfect game, I'm so proud of you" Sona's voice brought him a little closer to reality.  
"Demacia!" yelled Jarvan as he picked up Ezreal and placed him on his shoulder.  
"Help! Help! Put me down please!" the poor explorer clung for dear life as Jarvan lowered him to the ground.

Lux had stood up, looking at Ezreal with an impressed facial expression her mouth cracked slightly revealing a big smile. She ran over to him and jumped at him throwing her arms behind his head and wrapping her legs around his body. "You were sooo coool! That's the first penta kill I've ever seen in person!" she said pure joy blossomed from her voice as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"Hey there Lux... Whoaaaa!" Ezreal yelled as he lost his balance, tumbling to floor. He landed on his back using his hands he gripped her waist ensuring that Lux didn't get hurt. She lay on top of him straddling him, there faces just an inch apart from one another, their eyes looking into one another while everyone in the lobby stared at them. A few moments past and a distinct voice could be heard from the crowd that now surrounded them "Wooo, get 'em tiger!" Graves yelled. Lux quickly got up blushing, brushed herself off and helped Ezreal to his feet.

Both of them slightly embarrassed, scratched their heads and walked with their team to the train station. They all aboard the train and voices could be heard from all over the cart "Did you see that penta kill? How about that game changing penta? Brooo.. I know you saw that True-shot barrage triple kill! That guy really stepped his game up today! Someone's getting lucky tonight.. hahaha" the voices filled the cart trickling into Ezreal's ear as he tried desperately to ignore them and find his seat.

Lux and him sat down on the train while Sona and Vayne stuck around the lobby a bit longer, "Sorry about.. you know. You know? Causing that little scene I guess I let the excitement get the better of me" Lux said trying to fix her hair. "It's okay, I kinda liked it" he said not realizing what he had actually said. Lux's eyes became big as she squeezed out "Really?! You liked it!?"

Ezreal grinned looking out the window "Yeah, you looked really cute" he said in a cool confident voice. Lux was taken back by the words but saw this as a chance to break the ice, she stood up and sat next to him, he didn't seem to notice he was still looking out the window his eyes glossing over. "Hey.. you this is for.." she stopped second guessing herself

"Hm? What did you say Lux?" he turned looking her in the eyes their noses just centimeters apart.

"Uhh.. I said good job today! You looked so cool" her face lit back up with that same simple cute expression that she had back in the lobby when she jumped into his arms.

Ezreal took one look at her and couldn't resist, without even thinking he tilted his head slightly to the right closing his eyes, he placed one hand on her face and locked lips with her. Her lips were soft and smooth, her scent curious and inviting, he slavered the moment as he pressed his tongue gently against her lips sliding it into her mouth. When their lips unlocked, Lux sat there expressionless and in shock trying to process what had just happened.

It hit her like a truck *! He just.. he just.. he just kissed me on the lisp* she was yelling at the top of her lungs in his head*

Ezreal noticed this weird pause, "Lux.." before he could even start his sentence Lux quickly said "I'mgoingtogotothebathroomI'llberightBACK!" she said it so quickly that he hardly could separate the words as she got up and quickly walked toward the restroom.

What had he just done? Kissing Lux in broad daylight on a train, with hundreds of people around that wasn't like him at all. He actually made the first move.. He's never done anything like that before and yet it felt so good and it felt right. *What's wrong with me?* he thought sitting in the train all by himself staring back out the window. He sat there for a few minutes by himself before Vayne and Sona both arrived and sat down. "Where's Lux?" Vayne asked, "She went to the restroom, she should be back soon" he replied not even glancing over at her. He was deep in thought and not even knowing what to, or what was happening.

Lux arrived 20 seconds later and sat down next to Vayne, the train horn sounded as the train pulled off from the station...

_I'll try to post the next chapter sometime later today 10/30/13._


	7. Ezreal's Moment of weakness

The train ride was different from any train ride the team had take before, Lux stayed in her trance like state for most of the trip and Vayne and Sona could seen grinning and giggling to themselves every so often. "I know we just beat the second place team but you two seem really really happy!" Ezreal said trying to hold back a smile as he looked at the two women still grinning extra hard.

"I'm just happy that's all, you played an amazing game and saved us from dropping the game despite my bad shot calling. I hate to admit it but... you seem to be improving rapidly every week you'll surpass me at this rate" Vayne's eyes had a unfamiliar sparkle to them as she spoke almost out of character making her look more sincere.

Taking one look at Sona he already knew why she was so happy, "So I guess our extracurricular activities must have had some positive effects on me, huh? he spoke to her in a soft voice trying to not embarrass himself. "Mhm, I can't wait for later tonight so you can tell me what went through your head during those last couple plays" her voice sounded mildly seductive as she placed her hand on his leg, still grinning, her face a rosy pink.

He couldn't deny how beautiful she looked at that moment, he was so focused on her face that he didn't' even realize her hand on his lap or even Vayne's eyes watching their every move from the seat across from them.

*Hm, I wonder what those two have really been up to. I know she visits him after every match but maybe something else goes on besides just healing. I know they say bot lane chemistry brings people closer but they have secrets and I have to get to the bottom of this. I was going to wait to see him but I think I will visit him tonight and try to get the slip on him* Vayne distracted by her own thoughts began to plan out her next plan of action on Ezreal.

Lux was shaking her head when she let out a big sigh still staring at the window. Ezreal noticed her "Lux, how are feeling?" his voice was concerning and clear as he spoke, "I'm fine.. I'm just really tired that's all" her voice was shaky after finishing her sentence she went back deep into thought.

*This is quite the problem I've gotten myself into..* the explorer realized glancing over at his three female teammates all lost in thought.

The train horn sounded signaling that they had reached Graga's pub and they all exited the train and walked over to it, they didn't stay as long as they did yesterday Vayne and Sona both had anxious expressions on their faces and Lux still seemed confused by prior events.

Lux and Ezreal met at the same street corner as before and waiting for Sona "Hey, you.." her eyes were glowing as they made contact with his, as she leaned over places her lips near his ear "Don't cancel on me tomorrow, no matter what." she whispered in a sexual tone, for the first time Ezreal became slightly unease by Lux, yet undoubtedly excited by her words. He managed to get out "I won't.. promise" as he spoke he could feel her small tongue begin to lick his ear as her body soon pressed against his. "Good, I have something special planned for you" she continued to whisper now placing his hand on her ass; *It's so soft and round.. erggg what a nice ass she has, the things...* his mind began to fill with dirty and perverted images.

Opening his eyes, he saw Sona walking over to them as he cleared his throat signaling Lux to back away slowly, "See you tomorrow, around 1pm don't be late!" Lux said as she began to walk in the opposite direction toward her own apartment a small skip in her walk.

Sona caught up with him, "She sure seems happy now, on the train it looked like she had just seen a ghost or something" Sona said making small talk. "Yeah, she was worried about her performance during the match" he lied as the words flew out of his mouth. "Oh I see, you sure know how make people happy if you know what I mean" her comment caused him to turn and look at her, "What's that suppose to mean?" he said defensively. "Oh nothing.. nothing at all" sona replied casually playing off the situation. She touched her hands to her lips and looked at the purple lipstick that had began to fade and wondered about Lux and Ezreal's real relationship together.

They arrived at the apartment complex, "I'll be down at your place around 7pm, to check on you" Sona said as she walked up the stairs to her own room.

Ezreal unlocked his door and walked into his dark apartment, he closed the door behind him being sure to lock it this time as he turned on the lights. *Man.. this has been a strange day on top of my performance on the rift today* he thought to himself still filled with excitement as he shadow boxed himself against the mirror. He was really happy, he couldn't deny it, this was the best feeling in the world and he hoped it would never end. His time alone was interrupted by three soft knocks on his door, *Sona already? It's only 6pm* he thought to himself as he approached the door. Looking at the peephole he saw something that made his stomach knot up, there stood Vayne leaning against the door.

He backed away slowly, maybe if he didn't answer she would just go away.. "Ezreal, I know you're in there open up!" her voice muffled by the closed door as she knocked a few more times. "Uhh.. what do you want?" he replied not wanting to open the door for her. "I just came by to congratulate you on a well played game, sheesh is this any way to treat a teammate?!" she barked as she stood at his door. "Ahh.. thanks sorry" choosing his words carefully.

"Can I come in please?" she asked in a high pitched questioning voice, "I don't know if that's a good idea Vayne..." he stumbled over his words.

"Oh come on, let me at least apologize for yesterday's little incident I realized how that might have seemed" she said desperately.

Ezreal stood there silent by this time he had already back away from the door, "Please.. let me properly apologize?" her voice had changed, it was now sincere and innocent as she pleaded with him. He stood still awhile longer before cracking the door to look outside, he looked onward in disbelief Vayne was on both knees, her hands pressed together "Please..?" he thought he had heard her begin to sob as she knelt there. She really was sobbing "Please.. Ezreal I don't want to ruin another team, I don't want to lose another friend. I want to fix this." her words sent sympathetic chills through his spine.

The good guy in Ezreal took over as he slowly opened the door, grabbing her hands and helping her into his apartment "Hey now, don't go crying on me that's not the Vayne I know!" he said in an attempt to calm her down.

As he closed and locked the door behind them, not realizing he would soon deeply regret this decision to let her in his apartment. He guided her to the kitchen table where they both took a seat. *Great.. Now what am I suppose to do?* he thought to himself as Vayne sat there, her hands covering her face. "Are you thirsty?" he asked rather randomly. "No.. *sniff sniff* I'm fine just give me a few minutes, can I lay down for a little bit? she asked innocently.

How could he refuse a sobbing girl's request? He led her by her hand to his bedroom, as she sat on his bed her hand grazed his crotch area though he paid it no mind. "Everything okay?, I'm here to talk if you need me." he said closing the shutters to his window. He began to walk back out of his room to give her some alone time, when she grabbed hand "Stay with me.. please" pure innocence *Is this really what Vayne is like?* he thought to himself and he stumbled back toward the bed.

As he sat on his bed, he placed one hand on her stomach rubbing it slowly. She lay on her back, her forearm covering her eyes and her other arm at her side. She was still sobbing *Gahhh.. what can I do? What can I do?* he thought frantically, he decided to lean over and give her a hug. Reaching across her body, he placed one hand on either side and squeezed her, it was awkward but it was indeed a hug. He stayed like that for a few seconds. Her sobbing had stopped instantaneously, a grin appeared on Vayne's face as she let out a evil chuckle "Heh.. too easy"

Ezreal's eyes widened finally realizing the mistake he had made but was too late, Vayne already had the upper hand as she out maneuvered him pinning him to his own bed. "You're such nice guy" she mocked placing her knees on each of his hands. Ezreal struggled trying to free just one of his hands to push her off of him, but she was too strong "Why! Why did you trick me? Toying with my feelings like that!" he shouted at her. "Hey.. now not so loud we don't anyone to hear us do we?" she said grinning.

"Let me go right now!" he pleaded trying to sound as stern as he could. "Mmm.. I'll let you go as soon as I'm finished with you" reaching back to her belt she pulled out something silver and shiny, his heart fell through his chest. Vayne still on top of him now had a pair of handcuffs as she overpowered him cuffing each of his hands to the headboard of the bed, "Perfect.." she smiled. *Handcuffs!? Where did she.. Caitlyn? Did Caitlyn really let her borrow these?!* he thought to himself as he struggled to free himself ,Vayne had gotten off of him and looked at him as if she was admiring her prey.

She looked over at the clock "Fuck.. its already 6:30. That stupid maven will here soon won't she?" He lay there silent refusing to answer the question, Vayne didn't like this, she took her hand grabbing his balls through his pants, he let out a soft moan "Ahhhhh... please". She was face to face with him, her hand still massaging his balls through the pants "Are you telling me now?" her breath entered his mouth as she spoke in a whisper.

"Never" he replied weakly *I just have stall 30 minutes and Sona will come and she'll be forced to stop.* he thought cleverly. "Hmm, if you won't tell me then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands" she reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone as she fumbled with it.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded," Making sure we don't get interrupted of course, I'll just text her from your phone" Vayne laughed as she wrote the message "Hey, Sona I'm going out to pick up some groceries I'll be back around 8pm so don't come until then, thanks!" she read the message aloud as it sent. Ezreal felt his body go numb, "what's this?" Vayne sat up scratching her head "A message from Lux" she opened it revealing a small message with a picture attached "Can't wait until tomorrow! ;) " it said with a picture of Lux standing in her bathroom wrapped in a towel revealing her cleavage. "So you're getting with her too? I knew you were a bad boy.." Vayne said amusingly showing Ezreal the seductive picture of Lux.

Placing the phone on the floor Vayne re-assumed her position on top of him, one hand on his cock while she began to make out with him. Her kisses were intense and passionate, she shoved her tongue into his mouth completely dominating his coming up only briefly as he struggled to air. *Oh my cock is so sore yet its getting so hard, he tried to fight with himself*

Vayne continued to kiss him until she could feel his fully hard cock throbbing in her hand, they unlocked their lips and immediately Ezreal shouted out "Please, stop this! Please please!", Ezreal's cries fell on deaf ears while Vayne began to unzip her body suit revealing herself.

"Shut up, you're ruining the mood! You know what...?" she paused reaching to her belt again she pulled a piece of black tape duct tape which she placed over his lips.. "Now, keep quiet and let me enjoy this, I want to ride you this time" Ezreal's screams and cries for help were reduced to indistinguishable loud noises...

He tried to prepare himself mentally for what he was about to feel but nothing could have prepped him for the pleasure he would soon experience...

_A slightly less eventful chapter but the next one gets better I promise!_

_Are you for Sona, Lux or Vayne? I'd love to know!_

_Feedback is appreciated thanks for reading, hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	8. Ezreal X Vayne (Feelings)

Vayne unzipped her body suit revealing her gorgeous smooth pale skin, her boobs was perky and her nipples hard as she stepped out of her suit, standing completely naked at the edge of his bed. Ezreal looked at her awe from his bed, she was so unbelievably beautiful as butteries filled his stomach once again.

She took her hairband out of her head, her curly brown locks bounce around before settling around her face. Ezreal had never seen Vayne's hair down before and was completely taken back by it.. *Whoa.. what the heck* he thought to himself still stunned by her beauty.

She climbed back on the bed and unbuttoned his belt bucket siding off his pants and then his boxers reveal his 6 inch cock which still stand straight up. Pushing her hair to the left, she lowered her head until his cock was inside though she didn't let it her. Ezreal could feel the heat of her breath against his erected penis, it teased him so much *argsgughu, what is she doing?* he thought to himself as control slowly slipped away.

Before she could begin sucking his cock, it suddenly thrust deeper into her mouth hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag. Her eyes widen as she pulled her head up looking dead in the eyes "You're so fucking naughty" she whispered to him kneeling once again  
between his legs.

She lowered her head once again engulfing his cock into her warm, wet mouth. This feeling of warmth made Ezreal's eyes roll back in his head slightly as he closed his eyes. Vayne began to suck on his penis, her head bobbing up and down, occasionally letting his penis side completely down her throat as she would pause for a second holding it then coming up quickly making a gagging noise.

He was in a different world, his nostrils flared as he struggled to get enough air to even stay conscious, breathing harder and harder each time her tongue stroked back down his cock.

She continued for a couple minutes but stopped as he began to squirm, lifting her head painstakingly slow off his drenched, slobbery cock. Her tongue licked the head of his penis, circling it three times before kissing it and raising up to look him.

She grinned, his eyes were closed, his head tilted back and his breathing was heavy. He felt her moving as she position herself on top of him straddling him, she lowered herself until his cock met the lips of her pussy stopping.

His eyes, immediately opened staring into hers with fear and excitement, *She wouldn't do that.. would she? She can't! No, I want to choose who I do that with! No no no!* his thoughts were scrambled and blurring together, he sounded like a kid he thought to himself, not like he had much of a choice regardless. Though he didn't consider himself a virgin anymore he had never actually been inside a girl before.

She lowered some more letting the head of his penis penetrate her pink walls, she wiggled around teasing his cock , he let what seemed to be a moan "Mmmmmm.." his voice still muffled by the tape. "Do you like that?" she asked rethreocially before lowering herself the rest of the way onto his penis.

Her pink walls, surrounded his penis and as they formed and stretch to fit the size of the young explorer. "Ahh.. yes" Vayne exclaimed using both her hands to pull her hair out of her face. *It's so wet and soft. My cock is tingling so much, I hope I don't cum too fast* he thought to himself still drifting in and out of his comatose state.

She began to slide up and down slowly at first, letting his cock slide half way out before slamming her ass back down onto him. The room filled with sexual sounds of flesh hitting together, his bed squeaking each time she slammed back onto his cock and Vayne's moans "Ohhh.. Ezreal, yes, yes, yesssss"

Vayne was now bouncing much faster than she had been previously. His body began to shake uncontrollable, Vayne immediately knew what this meant "Nooo, no not yet please I'm so close" she pleaded drastically slowing her movement to a more passionate pace.

Ezreal tried as hard as he could holding on for another 30 seconds before blowing his load deep inside her pink pussy, "Ahhh.. damnit" she said half moaning. Ezreal's head began to spin as it always did after he came but to his surprise Vayne didn't dismount him.

She actually continued to to ride him, this time grinding her clit against him. *Wait why isn't she stopping* he thought but to his own surprise his cock still felt hard though he had just came.

The feeling below could be described as numbing whirl of wetness and pleasure. He felt very little, his cock became desensitized though Vayne weight and pressure reminding him constant that she was still fucking him. She slowed down, and with one hand ripped the tape from his mouth "Oww, ouch" he yelped mid gasp as she quickly leaned over shoving her tongue into his mouth, he kissed her back this time, he had no energy left in him to resist.

Almost as if reading his mind, Vayne undid the cuffs that bound him to his bed, his hands finding their way to her hips. She leaned forward laying down on top of him, her tits pressing against her shirt, their noses touching, their eyes locked in an impervious gaze. He continued looking into her eyes as she slid up and down slowly, it felt like he could almost see into her soul, he could see straight through to her desires burning in her dark nearly lifeless gray eyes, his head stopped spinning momentarily.

*I guess, this is what they call bonding through lust? Why do I feel so close to her right now, as if I had feelings for her or something before all this started* this thought brought mixed feelings to his head. Vayne had quickened the pace and this time her face had changed, her eyes closed as she let out a moaning "Ahh.. I'm cumming", Ezreal smiled managing to whisper "good"

Vayne body tightened up, her legs began to quiver, she arms now were underneath of him, under his shirt against his sweaty back, her nails digging into it. She shook more violently as her pussy juice fled down onto his cock, this caused him to begin cumming again spontaneously with her, her grip tightened on him. He could feel her heart beating fast against his chest *thump, thump, thump* was this her heart or his, he could hardly tell thinking to himself. As the last of her fluids released onto him she let out one last moan collapsing on top of him.

She lifted her head a few minutes later, which had previously be buried in the pillow where his head lay, their eyes met and she kissed him softly "Thank you" she whispered her voice was warm, and sincere. Ezreal's feelings were racing all over the place, without even thinking he began to speak "Your welcome.. I lov.." the words began to flow from his mouth into hers. "Don't say it" she quickly cut him off, her face unchanged though a smile formed had begun to form.

She lifted herself up standing up on the side of the bed, she lost her balance but caught herself on the wall. She began to put her body suit back on, Ezreal looked at her from his bed, he fought with his eyelids trying to keep them up. His eyes however closed and he would soon be asleep, as she zipped up her suit, he felt her kiss his forehead as she gather the rest of her belongings. She looked at the clock, *Damn, its already 7:45 I better get going before Sona shows up* she thought to herself. She set an alarm on his phone for 8pm before exiting his apartment locking the door behind her and fleeing into the night.

His scent lingered on her like a shadow in the night, *Damn, I'm falling too fast.. way too fast* she touched her lips with her hand reminiscing about her intimate session with him. Sighing to herself, she thought *I just wanted to stay with him so bad, I just wanted to lay there with him! If I hadn't stopped him from talking back there, who knows what I might have done. I could have still been lying in bed with him. That stupid maven ruined everything tonight, but I think I have him right where he needs to be*

His phone alarm went off, it was 8pm Sona would be here at any moment, he pulled himself together rushing into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As he exited the shower he heard knocking on the door, "I'll be there in 1 minute hold on" he yelled as he put on some shorts and a comfortable t-shirt. He opened door and there stood Sona with her purse over her shoulder, he invited her in giving her a big hug and they both sat down on the couch in his living room.

He plopping at the end of the sofa and Sona sat right next to him, their legs touching, she leaned over to him and sniffed him as she always did, her head perked instantly. "You smell different tonight!" she spoke in a confused tone. "Really..?" he said nervously "I did just take a shower" he tried to explain.

"Hmm, I guess so" she said sniffing him again "This scent, is so familiar. I've smelled it before today" she poked at the topic some more. Thinking fast he tried something risky, "Well, Lux was kinda all over me today, after the game maybe that's what your smelling. She did fall on top of me in the lobby." he spoke with fake confidence.

"I guess that makes sense" poking out her lips.

"I'm thristy can I grab something?" she asked politely.

"Of course, haha I don't know why you even still ask!" he replied, he dodged the bullet, or so he thought. Sona walked over the fridge and looked inside coming back to the sofa with a water bottle. She drank it quickly, placing it on the floor before looking at him. "Somethings not right here" he said her face became more serious, "Whatta mean?" he replied nervously.

"Well, first of all, you texted me telling me to come a bit later because you were going to the grocery store" his heart sank "but, when I looked in the fridge just now it was actually the same as this morning" he tried to respond but she kept talking.

"Secondly, you claim that the smell on your neck is Lux's perfume but.." she leaned over sniffing him again "this scent definitely belongs to Vayne" he had walked right into her trap. "But, before you start explaining, do you know what happened to Lux on the train today? She looked completely different from the first time I saw her in the lobby"

"Uhh.. She was just excited about the match that's all, hehe. She didn't like it though when I told her Vayne gave me some pointers before the game that really helped" he lied, it was the best he could come up with.

"Hm..." she paused for a second, detective Sona "Well, that's weird in the lobby, I noticed Lux still had a little bit of purple lipstick on, she was extremely happy and excited. Though strangely enough when I boarded the train, she was different. I took one look at her and noticed that her lipstick was gone, at first I thought she might have just wiped it off until.. Of course, I looked at you, your normally pink lips had a slight purple tint to them" she replied smirking to herself in satisfaction almost to congratulate her on being so smart.

She sat there looking at him, resting her head against her hand waiting for his response. *She actually caught me red handed. Damn, I'm so stupid. My spur of the moment cool guy kiss with Lux.. and she knows that Vayne was with me at some point. What the hell am I going to do? Could things really get any worse?* he thought to himself swallowing hard and sighing deeply..

He sat there thinking for awhile, trying to see if there was anyway to get out of this.

_I'll try to post another chapter soon but more than likely I'll be posting more chapters later hopefully by Monday- 11/4/13._

_I have another half finished chapter, if I find more time today I'll definitely post it!_

_My plan currently is to try to wrap up the story some where between 12-15 chapters to not drag it out unnecessarily, but we'll see. _

_Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope this wasn't too long. I'm really enjoying write this story more than I thought but I'd love to hear from you guys._

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Ezreal X Sona (Confessions)

He sighed heavily one last time, his shoulders sinking to his sides. He had stalled long enough, Sona sat there in her white tank-top, and blue cotton skirt that stretched down to her mid thigh . She was looking at him now with a serious look on face her. He had played through all the options a thousands times in his head, he didn't really know how Sona would feel about him and Vayne but he knew it probably wouldn't make her happy. *Alright, I got one shot at this. I really like Sona and I don't want to hurt her* he thought to himself reassuringly.

He turned to Sona looking her in the eyes, and popped a small grin, he began to lean over until their faces were just inches apart, to Sona's surprise he kept going until his lips met hers causing her tense facial expression to cease as she let out a small gasp.

Taken back by this she pulled her head away from him "What are you doing!?" her voice fill with confusion, ping ponged around in his head. "I want.. I want to kiss you some more. Can I?" Ezreal said in the nicest, most innocent voice he could muster up.

But, he didn't wait for an answer as he locked lips with her again, this time he placed one hand behind her head and one on her cheek. *No, I need to stop him from doing this. I want to know answers, answers..this isn't fair. But, *her thoughts paused *this does feel really nice* Sona thoughts fueled her determination as she tried to break again.

Again she broke away, she looked furious this time "Ezreal! Tell me what happened with Vayne and Lux right now!" her raised voice pierced his mind, scaring him, sending chills down his spine, he'd never seen Sona like this before he knew he was in trouble.

"Sona.. please what will come from this?" he plead with her, his stomach was tightening up for once in his life, he was nervous about what Sona would do if he didn't fess up, he was deathly afraid of altering his relationship with his dearest friend.

"I don't like that you've been hiding things from me! We're suppose to be close, we should be able to share anything with each other!" she shouted at him without realizing it. "Why is it so HARD just tell me what happened for goodness sake? I'm fucking worried sick about you! You've been on the verge of passing out these past few nights, I just want to make sure..." a slight pause, as her emotions overtook her "I just want to make sure you are safe and okay!" her eyes began to fill with tears.

He felt absolutely awful.. *I'm so stupid, all this time I was worried about myself, about my little pervy relationship with her that, I didn't even realize, how shallow I had become. Sona wasn't trying so desperately to embarrass me or peek into my personal life without reason, she was genuinely worried about my health and well being. He _had_ been acting very strange lately, a mere shell of the once shy and innocent, and energetic boy that he used to be. She always was the one that looked after everyone on the team, thinking back to the previous two seasons. Whenever there was a problem, no matter how big or small, she was there doing what she could for Jarvan, Lux, Vayne and especially.. for me.* his heart sank to an all time low as he stared at Sona, tears began to roll down her face, as she weep silently.

"I'm Sorry, I'm so so sorry! Please, don't cry! I'll tell you everything! Every little detail just please.. don't cry! I can't stand to see you, please I don't want to be the one hurting! I can't be the one that hurts you, I just can't! Sona.. Sona.. I.." he fought hard with himself, through guilt and regret to get the words to come out " I love you" his passionate voice rang like a clock tower in her head, his eyes too had filled with watery tears, though he held them back.

Her tears stopped as she heard the word "love", it struck her deep, she felt her heart miss a beat, *Did he say, love?* she questioned her own senses.

Sona had known for awhile about her own feelings for Ezreal, she knew from the first time they stepped on summoner's rift together almost 3 seasons ago that her attraction for the young boy was real and wasn't going anywhere. She devoted more time with him, than anyone else on the team, more time with him then anyone else in the world! She was one that setup their little post game sessions back in season 1, as a way to bond with him and really get to know him. Over the past 3 years, she had watched him grow and mature as player and as a man, but never in her wildest dreams did she think the feelings she had for him would be truly returned.

"Huh, what did you say?" Sona mumbled wiping the tears from her face.

"I said, I love you Sona! I always have! You've always been there for me, since day one back when everyone doubted me because of my age, back when I even doubted myself. After every match you'd come over without fail, with a beautiful smile your face and encourage me to keep at it. When I had a problems with my confidence, self-esteem, last hitting, my parents it was you.. You were always right there smiling trying your best to help me. You've always been so good to me, yet I've done nothing for you. And I wanted to say it sooner but I never really knew how I should do it" his words caused her to laugh slightly as a smile appeared on her face.

She stood up and walked over to the window, her hands behind her back looking up at the stars in the night sky, still smiling.

He looked at her from the couch, not knowing what exactly to do now. He could swore he saw her mouth the words "Thank you" as she continued to look into the sky, her prays were finally answered.

"This is first time, anyone has ever confessed to me" her voice was calm and he could feel happiness flowing from her.

"Well, your the first person I've ever confessed to" he replied back, embarrassment started to set in.

"I'm not really sure what to do." Sona replied honestly.

"You could at least say it back! Don't you feel the same the way about me?" Ezreal stood up and walked over to her.

"Well, I dunno.. you DID make me cry" she said in a playfully sarcastic voice, sniffling slightly.

"I mean.. but didn't I" she cut him off "AND you still have yet to tell me, what little adventures you've been on with the rest of your team and why you've been so tired and ill"

"Ehhh..." he chuckled softly, not knowing how much she just said was joke, and how much she really meant.

She turned to him, looking deeply into his eyes. They stood like that for a minute, Ezreal was blown away by how beautiful she was, had he not noticed all these years? Her blue eyes gleaming into his, her round pink cheeks sat perfectly on her face, her soft lips pressed together forming a warm inviting smile, he wanted.. he needed to kiss her but still he stood there looking at her.

Eventually she moved closer to him, and tilted her head slightly, he felt her lips touch his as their tongues gently played with each other. Though, he had kissed her many many times before this one was different, it felt like a sealing or a declaration; he didn't know what to think, he just knew he wished it would never end. Sona removed her soft lips from his, looking at him again sincerely.

Sona reached out and grabbed his hand leading him into his bedroom, "I'm tired lets rest for a bit please" she spoke as she closed his door behind them. They both laid down on his bed, Ezreal lay on his back and Sona rested her head on his chest. "You never did, answer me you know" he said dryly.

Sona sat up looking at his cute little face, their eyes met as she made a cute face back with her lips, " I guess, I love you too" she finally said. He sighed in relief before pausing "Waitt, you guess?!" he said as they both laughed with each other. "I really love you Ezreal, and if you ever hurt me again I'll teach you a real lesson that you won't forget" she smirked and leaned in to kiss him.

"I had a special surprise for you today, but since you were bad you'll have to wait until Friday's match" she held this statement above his head as curiosity sank in.

"Wait, what surprise?" he said excitedly his head shot up *A surprise, I wonder what she could have meant. I mean Vayne was talking to Caitlyn and Sona was talking Kat, and Kat did greet me rather unusually* he tried to put the puzzle together with no luck . It made no sense that Vayne got handcuffs, but what could Kat have possible given Sona?

"So, tell me about what happened last night, I want to know why Vayne was here and why you were asleep on the couch" she asked curiously. Ezreal began to tell her the story from the beginning of how Vayne came into his apartment behind him and proceeded to seduce him to the point of submission. He also told her the truth about Lux and the train ride and about how he kissed her in the heat of the moment. He didn't mention Vayne's most previous encounter with him, though he knew he had no reason to hide it from her, he felt like to make Vayne's life a little easier it would be best if he didn't say anything. So, when she asked about why he smelled like Vayne he told her that,  
Vayne had been putting on perfume today while she was prepping him for the game, which was true. Sona believed him, she would have believed anything he told her at this point.

To his surprise, Sona wasn't mad after hearing about all the incidents, she didn't even look surprised as he told them to her. "How come you don't seem.." he searched for the right words "Surprised?" she said finishing his sentence. "Yeah" he replied "Well, Ezreal you have a lot to learn about women, were smarter than we look." she bragged. "What? you're telling me you already knew what I was going say?" he questioned.

She nodded her head, "How? That seems like a pretty far-fetched tale you're trying to tell me." "Well, honestly I knew because I talked to both of them" his eyes lit up *WHAT? She did what?* he thought to himself. "When, how, where? When were you planning on telling me this?" he spoke a thousand words a minute.

She explained to him that she had spoken with Vayne between the time that him and her split up after breakfast and that she had talked to  
Lux on the phone, after the game while she waited for him to return from the grocery store. This displayed to him, that Sona really cared about all the players on his team, he mind wandered *I wonder how she got Lux to spill the beans*

"That reminds me what happened to going to the grocery store?" she asked politely. "I was really going to go but I decided to lay down for a few minutes and those few minutes turned into few hours." he replied calmly.

"So.. what did Vayne and Lux say about me? and what's that surprise you were about to tell me about?" curiosity took hold of him again, "I don't know.." she said flirtatiously "I can't seem remember"

Her innocence drove him crazy, as he climbed on top of her straddling her looking into her eyes "Well, I guess I'll just have to help you remember" he said closing in for a kiss on the lips. They messed around a lot that night, playing and wrestling with each other, rolling all over the bed, their bodies constantly touching, taking breaks every so often to kiss each other some more. Ezreal sat up and looked over at the clock it was already midnight, glancing over his shoulder Sona saw the time on the clock, "oh my it's definitely time for bed" she said.

Ezreal turned to look at her lying on the bed, she was on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows, she fiddled with her cell phone, her skirt had lifted up revealing her lacy blue panties with white trimming. Putting her phone down, she looked at him  
noticing something had caught his attention, and then she looked over her shoulder at her exposed panties. 'You like what you see?" she said in a sexy voice as she wiggled her ass back and forth. He didn't response, still lost in the beautiful sight, he began to bite his lower lip as she grinned at him. "Hey!" she said louder, he looked at her face and knew he was busted "Oops, sorry" he said laughing; "Don't apologize! It's all yours" her voice was so inviting and suggestive.

He reached his hand over giving her bottom a squeeze but to her surprise he fixed her skirt back over her butt, her face frowned slightly "What gives?" she asked. "Oh, I'm still pretty exhausted from these past two days, I don't want to pass out on you half way into something naughty" he scratched his head hoping to not offend her. The truth was he didn't even know if he could get it up, he had came so many times in the past 48 hours that just the thought of an erection sent an excruciating pain to his balls. "Fair enough" she said taking off  
her top and bottom and placing her night gown on. She didn't seem to mind too much, maybe she knew how tired he really was.

Ezreal got up and turned off the light, jumping quickly back in bed, he moved close to cuddle with her. They moved around for awhile adjusting themselves before lying together comfortably in a spooning position; her hair in his face, and he his arm draped over her stomach as his hand rested on her boob. *We've come so far so fast, seems like just yesterday I couldn't even get close to her without getting nervous. Now look at us.* his thoughts made him snicker.

Sona arched her back grinding her ass against his crotch, he let out a soft felt moaning "Ahhh.. Sona please". She continued pressing her ass against his crotch, she felt his head tilt forward she could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he let out "Noo.. please.", his hand had tightened its grip on her breast.

She abruptly stopped her movements and returned to her original position "Just kidding" she giggled to herself. "Heh, you had me worried." he sighed in relief. "Good night Sona, sweet dreams"

Sona lay there, a permanent smile on her face, she was as happy as could be "Good night, Ezreal" she said closing her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually laying in his arms. *So this day finally came* she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

_Thanks for sticking with me._

_I'm almost finished, I'm pretty positive there will be 14 chapters, so just 5 more to go. _

_I know I sound like a broken record but thanks for support, the favorites and the reviews. They really go a long way._

_I hop on a plane to New Orleans later today 11/1/13 and I'll return 11/4/13, I'll try my best to continue writing on the plane, but no promises._


	10. Ezreal X Lux (Addiction)

They both awoke the next morning in the same position they had fallen asleep in. They got out of bed, Sona took her purse in the bathroom and came out fully clothed, while Ezreal changed in his room. Sona made ramen again this time, chopping up some left over veggies and throwing it in. They made some talk while they ate breakfast. "What do you have planned today, honey? We don't have a game until Friday." she asked, it was Thursday.

He explained that he had made plans to go see Lux to finally help her with her last hitting and aim. "You should be careful" she said strangely, "How come?" he replied curiously, "Uhh, just be careful and don't stay too long if you don't have to" she warned him.

*I wonder what the big deal could be? I mean Lux is a teammate too, or was she worried they would do something together?* he thoughts filled his head, but he didn't pursue the issue anymore.

He cleaned up the dishes and the two of them left his apartment, it was 12:30, he kissed her farewell and headed over to Lux's place. Looking down at his phone, he read the text message Lux had sent him "6900 Demacia road" he read to himself, this must be her place. This was the first time he had ever been to Lux's apartment, walking up the the door anxiously.

He knocked on the door and waited for her nervously to answer, double and triple checking the address on the door with the address in her text. She opened the door moments later, standing in front of him, "Ezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" she called as she immediately hugged him and kissed him, her lips were warm and smelled like strawberries.

He entered her apartment as she guided him with her hand, she wearing a skimpy pair black shorts that read "Love" across the  
back of them and a tank-top with spaghetti straps. Her shorts complimented her nice ass, as she walked leading him toward her room, he looked down and watched it jiggle with each step. *Damn..* he thought to himself licking his lips, he promised himself that he would try his best to behave after his confession with Sona.

"Come, come sit on my bed with me!" she exclaimed, jumping on it herself. Ezreal walked over slowly and sat down, she immediately pounced on him. She had made her on top of him, as he sat on the edge of the bed his hands on her back supporting her. "Hey, there what you doing?" he said with accidental flirtation. "Mmm.. nothing at all." she replied in a silly voice, making a cute face. *Ahh.. shes so cute when she acts like this* he thought to himself.

Lux looked at him grinning before pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him, "oof" he let out, as she lowered herself. "I'll be honest, I don't think I can resist you anymore" she whispered, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as she began to kiss him.

At first it was just slow kisses, but it soon intensified as she slipped her tongue in his mouth and began to play with his. He hands found there way to her butt, *It's so soft and round, I want to fuck her so bad* he admitted to himself.

Lux wasn't the bustiest girl in the world but what she lacked up top she made up for below.

She continued kissing him, grinding her clit against the now growing bugle in his pants. "Oh Lux we shouldn't" he tried to reason with her. She stopped suddenly "What shouldn't we do?" she said innocently as she grind slowly against it cock, it drove him crazy as he moaned.

He couldn't handle it anymore, he quickly flipped her over and lay on top of her, kissing her more passionately. He lifted her shirt revealing her C cup breasts as he placed his tongue on her nipple and began to suck, "Noo" she moaned loudly, her body struggled underneath his, as he lifted his head, "Don't struggle, I wont be able to control myself" him panted, trying to keep his hormones in check as he went back down on her nipple.

She lay there squirming around and moaning loudly before she pushed him away, he knelt before her as she pointed to the bugle in his pants, she opened her mouth hinting to him. He took off her shorts and his boxers revealing his fully erect 6 inch penis and positioned himself to face-fuck her, he slid his cock into her mouth.

Bursting with excitement, he began to thrust slowly at first, though to his surprise it was only going halfway in. Not satisfied with this, he thrust slightly harder pushing his cock farther into her mouth, she gagged, pushing him away violently "Hey! What are you trying to do with that big thing!" she said choking and gasping for air. He grinned instantly, *Shes, so innocent and cute* he thought to himself, looking at her as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, still panting.

"How about we try something else?" she said in a nervously seductive voice, he could tell she was new at this, she was no Vayne or Sona but her cuteness attracted him all the same. "Hm? What did you have in mind?" he said curiously. Lying on her back, she began to rub herself, slipping her fingers into her already short shorts, Ezreal's eyes grew big with excitement as he inched closer to her. He removed her shorts to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear, she smirked at the reaction on his face.

There before him were two small pink lips, sighing to keep himself under control he positioned his cock between her spread legs. As the tip of his penis pierced the pink lips as she let a loud whisper, "Oo, slow please, please go slow" ,her breath quickened. He smiled back as he slowly pushed it further in *Oh my god, shes so tight, almost too tight.* he thought to himself, her pussy desperately stretched to accommodate him. She reached out gripping his arm to signal him to hold on, as he lay partial on top of her grinning.

After a while he continued rocking back and forth slowly, occasionally trying to push it all the way in "Arghh, Ez please I'm a Vir.." she stopped her slapping her hand over her mouth. "You're a what?" he replied back as an uncontrollable grin appeared on his face, he wanted her to say it. "Nothing, nothing! I didn't say anything" she looked away from him her face a bright red. "No, no tell me what you said" he said seductively. "I didn't say any.." before she couldn't finish her sentence, she felt his cock push deeper inside her walls. "Ez.. please don't make me" she winced moaning softly.

His breathing heavily, her innocence was like a drug to him he couldn't get enough, he was slipping. He began to pound away at her faster and faster, sounds of sex, smacking flesh and moans could be heard bouncing off the walls when suddenly there was a loud knock on her apartment door.

"Lux, open up" the voice called. Lux's eyes opened as a fearful look came upon her face, pushing Ezreal off of her, she grabbed his clothes and led him to her closet "In here please, you can't let him see you" she said in a panicked voice, she closed the closet door behind him.

"I'm coming hold on!" she called frantically putting her clothes back on. She opened the door, her brother Garen stood in the doorway, his broad shoulders could barely fit. "

"Where is he?" he questioned loudly.

"Where is who? I've been by myself all day its my team's day off" she said defensively.

"I saw him as I was walking into town.. that blond haired kid. There no reason for him to be in this part of town!" he barked

"Blond haired kid? What are you talking about?" she lied.

"If theres a boy in here, I'm going to kill 'em. You hear me?" he yelled

"Sigh, I told you to stop coming over here unannounced, I'm a grown woman for goodness sake. There is no need for this." a hint of annoyance filled her voice.

"I'm your big brother, if I want to check on you I will, move aside I want to take a look for myself" he replied in a calmer voice.

Ezreal's heart began to pound faster, as he listened to their conversation from the closet. He had put his clothes back on, and was frantically thinking of what he was going to do.

"No, you're not going to invade my personal space again. Actually, its a good thing you came I needed your help with something anyways" she was calm.

"What is it?" he replied quickly

She walked over to the sink and pointed to the leaky faucet, "Its been driving me crazy" she said

"Eh, fine anything for you sis. Where are the tools?" he said dully.

"Hold on, I'll go get them" as she left the kitchen and walked back into her room.

She ran over to the closet door and opened it "I'm so so so sorry this" she whispered quickly. "It's fine, I know how siblings can be." he replied. "Come with me I have to sneak you out of here, he can't see you. He doesn't like any boys being here" she explained.

She explained the plan she had devised to him and he nodded in agreement. She walked back into the kitchen where Garen was lying under the sink trying to figure out the problem, "I see what's wrong." he said to himself.

"Where are the tools?" he said. "They weren't in my room, I'll check the storage downstairs I'll be right back"

Garen nodded his head "Okay" he replied still messing with the piping. Lux hastily ran back to her room and led Ezreal out of it, and sneaking him past the kitchen, and out the front door. They both let out a "Phew" as she closed the door behind them.

She kissed him on the lips, "Go quickly now before he sees" she said nudging him in the right direction, Ezreal began to run down the street back to his own apartment.

He ran nonstop the whole way back to his apartment complex, leaning against the front of the building trying to get himself together. His breathing was out of control, he hung his head low as he desperately tried to get his breathing back under control. "Ez?" a familiar voice spoke, he looked up to find Sona carrying a bag of groceries "What's wrong? Why are you so out of breath?" her voice stricken with worry.

They headed up to her room, and Ezreal took a seat at her kitchen table as he explained the story.

He told her, that him and Lux were watching a replay of there latest game against Leona's team and that he was giving her pointers when they heard a knock on the door. He told her how Lux quickly pushed him into the closet and about how she had to eventually sneak him past Garen out of her apartment complex. Sona face turned pale "I told you, not to stay that long" she scolded, "I didn't! I was there for maybe an hour" he replied. Sighing, she spoke "Please don't go again, I'm glad your safe."

He spoke with Sona a bit longer before heading down to his own room.

He did nothing the rest of the day except think about his experiences with Lux, he couldn't believe how much fun he had with her in that little amount of time. Her personality was so addicting, he wanted to see her again and hang out with her. He wanted kiss her, do dirty things to her. *I can't believe shes a virgin* he thought to himself as he remembered her tight pussy struggling to fit him, the image lingered in his head.

Around 9pm he received a text from Lux "I'm really sorry about today! Please don't hate me! We'll finish what we started another day I promiseeeee. Good night Ezreal" looking down at the text he smiled "Yeah, once the season is over we'll have a nice long break, we will hang out again. Sweet dreams" he replied.

Ezreal laid thinking about Lux until he fell asleep.


	11. Ezreal's Curiosity

The next day Ezreal and his team had a game against the last place team, Heimerdinger's Dongers was what they called themselves. They hadn't won a game all season, if Ezreal's team could pick up a win they would have a chance at first place, they would play in the finals of the Winter's Champion League Split against Jinx's Rocketeers, the first place team that hadn't dropped a game all season.

They all met at the pub promptly at 2pm, first Lux, Vayne and Jarvan followed by Ezreal and Sona a few minutes later, grinning at each other. Their grins soon faded as they walked toward the rest of their team, their faces all wore serious expressions, "It's time for business" Vayne commanded walking toward the train station as the other four followed her.

She was different today, completely focused, no goofing around, no posing for the crowd, her fists clenched she boarded the train and sat down. This would be one of the most important game of the season for her, she had been a professional league of legends player for 6 years now without ever winning it all.

As everyone else boarded the train taking their seats, Ezreal stared at Vayne, her arms were crossed and she looked out the window not even paying any mind to her surrounding. Ezreal felt Sona's hair as she leaned over sniffing his "Don't mind her, you remember last season don't you? She always tenses up like this the game before the finals, even though this year will probably be a blow  
out, she will stay like that until she hears the announcer's final call. Despite her cockiness and taunting, she takes this stuff pretty seriously when it comes down to the end" Sona's words echoed in his head.

He never thought much about how Vayne felt about playing in the league, this got him curious, though he was too scared to ask her at the moment. "Hey, tell a bit more about Vayne." he asked Sona quietly interrupting her humming. "I would but I think it'd mean a little more if you heard it from her mouth and not mine. Besides something tells me after this game she'll want to have a little talk with you anyways" her voice sternly bouncing around in his head.

*How on earth am I suppose to talk to her? I haven't been alone with her yet without.. her trying something with me!* he thought to himself recalling their two previous engagements. Ezreal spent the rest of the train ride pondering to himself, Vayne was more mysterious than he had originally thought, he'd been on her team for 3 years yet knew nearly nothing about her.

They arrived at the lobby, and took their positions on Summoner's Rift. The game, as Sona predicted was a complete blow out. With a score of 25 to 0, Heimerdinger's team called the surrender vote at 20 minutes. The 10 players, walked off Summoner's Rift together Heimerdinger could be heard at the back "There's always next year!" he shouted, laughing to himself. They walked into lobby and Ezreal looked over at Vayne, she had played a phenomenal game with a score of 15/0/1. Sona, Lux and Jarvan took a seat on the bench nearest to the entrance and waiting for the next train to arrive.

"I'll join you in a little bit" he whispered to Sona. He wanted to see how Vayne was doing, her face now looked calmer and more relaxed but he figured this was his best chance.

"Good game" he said as he caught up with her. She turned to him and grinned, the old Vayne was definitely back "Isn't it always? But, thanks kid, you didn't play too shabby yourself" she said smirking at him. Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye as she turned, it was Jinx's Rocketeers. They walked into the lobby, their heads held high, they knew without a shadow of a doubt they were the best team in the league with a perfect record of 19 - 0, compared to Ezreal's 17 - 3. They made their way over to a bench, the five of them sitting down chatting among themselves.

There bot lane consisted of none other than Blitzcrank and Jinx, the best duo lane of the season with a combine total of 195 kills, in just 19 games. In the mid lane was Ziggs, he sat at the table juggling his bombs snickering to himself.  
Their jungler, Nautilus was huge, Ezreal was deathly afraid of the 9 foot giant as sat on the end polishing his anchor, last but not least in the top was Irelia, the blade mistress as most people called her.

Vayne looked over at them in digust "Every year.. every year they go undefeated and take the championship." she talked loudly, "This years going to be different" she bragged to Ezreal. "Not so loud! They might hear you" he whispered to her. "I don't care if they do" she replied smartly.

Vayne and Ezreal took a seat at the closest bench waiting for the next train as the rest of their team did. Ezreal was looking down at his beaten up gloves, *If we do win the championship, I'm definitely getting some new gloves" he thought to himself still staring at them. Vayne's eyes were locked on the doorway of the lobby looking at the players filing in, she saw Garen and quickly looked back at Ezreal trying her best not to make eye contact. "Oh that reminds me, let's hang out today." Vayne said hastily. "I don't think so! You've fooled once but not again" he replied defensively. " Meet me at Nidalee's Coffee Shop at 6pm. Don't make me come looking for you" she said threateningly. Before  
he could even answer she stood up "Come, come the train is here" she rushed over joining back up with the rest of the team.

*So weird, I wonder what's gotten into her forcing me onto a date with her. Should I tell Sona?* he thought for awhile before deciding it would probably be best if he did tell her, he didn't want to risk anything. He boarded the train and sat down with the girls. The train was relatively normal, he looked over at Lux who was dozing off as he remembered yesterday scary experience with her *Hmm.. I wonder what's up with her and Garen, they are a strange couple of siblings*

Sona was humming another song when he tapped her on the leg, she looked at him with an innocent smile "Hm?" she said still in tune. "Vayne asked me to meet her tonight, at Nidalee's Coffee shop at 6pm" he said nervously, Sona's face grinned "Awh, you're so sweet telling your plans. Make sure she doesn't get the slip on ya" she teased him grinning super hard. "Pfft, I'll keep my distance" he assured her. Sona's voice changed slightly "But, I think its for the best that you and her finally have a good talk especially before the finals" she insisted.

He didn't ask why she had insisted, he assumed any type of bonding with a teammate would only improve their overall performance. The train's horn sounded and they got off the train walking toward the pub but not entering it. Vayne said her farewells and disappeared into the night, it had just began to snow.

Lux and Ezreal met at their usually corner "Hey.." Lux said awkwardly "Sorry about yesterday, I lost track of time! I really did I mean to tell you about him! Please don't be mad at me!" her voice was concerning and nervous, her apologize was so sincere. "Mad? Haha, why would I mad? It's not your fault you have a crazy brother" he joked with her sarcastically as she let out a huge sigh of relief. The next thing he knew, her arms were around his neck pulling him close to her small body as her boobs squished against his chest "Thank you, thank you for being so understanding. I really enjoyed myself with you yesterday. I hope this incident doesn't affect us too much" she whispered in his ear  
causing him to smile. "Don't worry, we'll hang out again soon I promise" not really knowing when the two would have time alone in the near future. She released him from her grip as Sona came walking over to them.

He really did enjoy being around her, her innocence mixed with her seemingly random actions always kept him on his toes. One second she would all over him, and the next she would be pushing him away in embarrassment. He didn't know why but her spontaneous personality was enough to keep him interested, keep him wanting more. *It's okay to have a little bit of harmless fun. Right?* he questioned whether what they did was really okay.

Sona smiled at him as they walked toward the apartment complex, the snow had began to stick to the ground, its white powder blanketed the cobble stone road as they traveled. "I'm glad you two were able to sort things out, I was worried I'd have to step in before finals" she said. "Of course, I see nothing wrong with an older brother protecting his younger sister" he replied contently thinking he'd probably do something similar if he had any siblings or even a family.

They arrived at the apartment complex a few minutes later, "I'll see you around probably 8pm. I doubt Vayne and I talk for more than a few minutes anyways. If something comes up I'll text you" he said to Sona as she continued up the stairs to her floor. Little did he know his rendezvous with Vayne later that night would be one of the most important conversations of his career. He went into his apartment and changed quickly putting on a winter coat and a pair of jeans, it was already 5:30 and he had a long walk ahead of him.

He trudged for 25 minutes through the snow, holding his hand in front of him until he saw sight of the Coffee Shop. *Finally..* he said to himself exhausted. He could see Vayne already seated at the window of a two person table as  
he rushed over opening the door. "Welcome! How am I assist you?" Nidalee's voice purred at him, 'Oh, I'm with her" he said pointing to Vayne who was seated by the window sipping a hot foamy drink . Nidalee led him over to her, and seated him and took his order "I'll take a hot chocolate, thanks" he said. He looked at Vayne as she looked out the window at the falling snow "It's beautiful" she said, before he could answer Nidalee arrived placing his cup on the table "Carefully, it's hot!" she exclaimed.

He took a sip, the hot substance trickled down his throat into his belly, warming him instantly. "So, why did you want to meet up with me?" he asked politely.

Vayne still holding her cup to her lips, placed it to the table "Sona told me what happened when you went to visit Lux." she said boldly.

"What's wrong with what happened? I had a bit of a run in with her brother but he didn't see me or nothing" he said confused.

Sighing, she took another sip of her latte "You don't know anything do you?"

He shook his head, clueless. "I guess I'll start from the beginning, where it all began. Sona should have told you this years ago." she said sighing heavily

_Another slightly less eventful episode. I promise the next one is better!_

_Thanks for reading! I should be posting one more chapter today 11/2/13 in a few hours if I have time._

_I love the reviews and feedback thank you for that!_

_Just a few chapters left. _


	12. Ezreal X Vayne (Temptation)

"Our original team that was formed 6 years ago back in the beta league and consisted of Jarvan our captain, Lux played mid lane, her brother Garen was top, and me and Sona were the duo bot"

"Wait, you and Sona used to be a bot duo lane?" he said surprised.

"I am, I an ADC after all. Sona and I are closer than you think. Before you came along she was visiting me after every game and giving me the same treatment she gives to you" she said pointing to her crossbow. A grin appeared on his face as he thought about her last statement, Vayne noticed and quickly let out "Hmph, not like that you little pervert. I have a pretty good idea, of what goes on in that little apartment of yours and let me tell you, I know it's not just healing."

His grin faded, as he paused thinking to himself about Vayne's first statement *I never really thought about it but when I joined the team 3 years ago, I had always wondered who was before me and why exactly they left so suddenly before even meeting me.* Then it hit him, "Garen!? used to be on the team?" his face lit up, his eyes were big.

"Yeah, he was on the team for three seasons but we removed him because he was having a negative affect on the team. He was a great player, probably the best top laner in the league at the time but his problem lie in the fact that he was over-protective of sister. He would give up objectives and go out of his way to keep her safe."

"Over protective huh? You don't say.." Ezreal said sarcastically, thinking back to yesterday.

"Anyways it was a tough decision made by the entire team to let him go, at the end of the season. He didn't take it lightly swearing that he would beat his replacement to a pulp if he ever was alone with them. We searched for a long time looking for a replacement top laner, but we had no luck. That's around the time that I saw you, you were just a young aspiring teenage player back then, more shy and timid than you are now, if that's even possible. I took one look at you, and knew our search was over. You reminded me of myself, back when I joined the league. I remember when Jarvan recruited me. I was so nervous and scared and didn't know what to do, Sona played a big part in making those feelings eventually go away. I told the team that I had found a replacement, and that's when Jarvan scouted you."

Ezreal paused for a moment making sure he understood Vayne so far "So, you picked me even though you guys needed a top laner? Why?" he questioned.

"Because, I saw the potential in you, the look in your eyes, the hidden message about why you carried yourself the way you did, your painful past. I knew you had come from a lot of hardship and that you would be dedicated player to our team. I talked it over with Jarvan and Sona awhile about how to make it work and I decided my skills were good enough to handle myself and I moved to the top lane. I told Sona not to worry about me anymore, that I could handle myself, I wanted her to train you, carry you and make you into the best player you could possibly be. But, you know Sona she was worried that I would be lonely and not be able to handle myself top lane, to be honest sometimes I miss her company but I think I made the right decision" her eyes looked into his displaying a mixture of emotions happiness, sincerity, he became in trance by her look as he placed his hand over his chest. His heart, was beating faster, and for the second time he felt a little closer to Vayne, as a person.

He looked at her awhile more before speaking "Thank you, I didn't realize how much of a sacrifice you made to let me on the team. By the way, how good were you guys together?" he was curious, though he already knew the answer, Vayne's performance alone only supported his guess even more.

"We were 2nd best in the league, behind Jinx and Blitz. We broke even with them about 40% of the time." her statement caused guilt to fill into his heart, him and Sona were hardly even considered 6th best.

Vayne noticed the guilty look on his face and spoke quickly "Look, I'm not going to lie to you, you're good everyone knows it except you." her words brought a smile to his face as he looked away trying to not get embarrassed.

Reaching over to him, she ran her fingers through his hair "Ah, there you go again looking all cute and irresistible" she whispered. Ezreal's face turned slightly red, as Vayne began speaking "Well, the main reason I wanted to bring you here, is to tell you that there a pretty good chance Jinx's team will pick up Garen for the Finals. Irelia's been under performing and Jinx knows all to well about our team's rocky past with Garen. It's a best of 3, so don't be surprised if you see him, he's going to be scary." she spoke clear and concise.

He looked at her with worry and doubt on his face, Vayne noticed, reaching across the table placing her hands on top his holding them, "I believe in you.. I always have and I always will" her sincere words brought a surge of emotion to the surface, he smiled looking into her gray eyes. *Why do I feel like this? She's being so understanding and nice. Has she always looked this good?* he mind raced around in circles.

Vayne decided to seize the moment, she leaned over the table looking at him intimately as she pressed her lips to his to Vayne's surprise he actually kissed her back. She felt his tongue find it way into her mouth as she pulled back slowly remembering that she was still in public. "Hey now, lets save that for later." she laughed flirtatiously. Ezreal looked at her breathing slowly *Why did I do that?*

Vayne drank the rest of her latte "You should come with me back to my apartment" she whispered to him. He's eyes grew big as he drank the rest of his hot chocolate "I don't think that would be a good idea" he replied.

Sighing Vayne and Ezreal, stood up and paid for their drinks and headed out the door. They both walked outside, the snow had picked up even more, "Well, I'll see you Sunday at the finals!" he said as he tried to turn away. She grabbed his hand, "Can I at least.. get a hug? she spoke soft and kindly. He was reluctant at first but gave in after looking at Vayne's disappointed face, they embraced outside of the coffee shop, snow under their feet, Ezreal felt Vayne's cold lip press against his neck and kiss, she proceeded to lick his neck slowly before speaking "Are you sure.. you can't come back with me?" her voice was soft spoken, innocent.

Ezreal took a deep breath, still holding her thinking carefully what to say "Sona's waiting for me, she'd be worried if I didn't return shortly in all this snow" he replied.

Vayne squeezed him a little tighter "Can you at least walk with me? It's pretty cold out here and it's dangerous for me to walk alone" she spoke in a baby voice, he inhaled and held it before exhaling slowly, a smile appeared on Vayne face before he even spoke "Alright, its the least I can do. I'll walk you home" he sighed looking at his phone, it was 6:50. He calculated in his head, if he got Vayne home by 7, he would still make it back to his apartment in time for Sona.

"Awh, thanks you're the best" Vayne said excitedly as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Vayne held his hand as they made their way back to the apartment, the snow had picked up considerably as 5 inches covered the ground. They arrived just after 7, and Vayne pulled him over to the roof entrance of her complex out of the snow. "Thank you" she said looking at him.

"Your welcome" he said looking at her back, he couldn't stop staring at her, her beautiful gray eyes, shone in the night light, tempting him. Vayne noticed this and took her chance leaning over she kissed him again pressing her body against his, she slipped her tongue in his mouth and continued to kiss him, he didn't resist.

They continued awhile longer before Vayne led him to the side wall of her apartment complex, leaning his back against the wall as they kissed. She took one hand and slid it into his pants, he felt her ice cold fingers as they wrapped around his penis, "Ahh, so cold" he replied pulling away from her face. Despite her cold fingers, he enjoyed it, he wished she wouldn't stop though he wasn't about to tell her this. "I really.. should get going" he said pulling her hand out of his pant, finally realizing what was happening.

"Are you sure? It's pretty bad at there I don't know if its safe for you travel" she said in a seductively caring voice.

Ezreal looked down the road at the snow that was piling up in the street, there was at least 7 inches out there now as he stomach began to knot *Can I really even make it to my apartment? That's a 40 minute walk without snow. It would take an hour or more in these current conditions. But, what choice do I have? There's no way.. I"m not staying the night with Vayne* his thoughts were interrupted by his vibrating phone.

He looked down, a message from Sona "Hey, I'm just checking on you. It's getting pretty bad outside, if you two aren't wrapping up soon I think you might want to head to her apartment instead until things slow down. Its a 30 minute walk from the Coffee Shop to our place and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

He stared at the text in disbelief before responding "You want me to stay with Vayne!? You know what happened the last time she was alone with me."

Sona replied instantly "Trust me, just the thought of her with you pains me endlessly but I don't want you to risk getting hurt out there. I know you're tired, I could see it in your eyes before you left for the Coffee Shop. So, I'd rather this, then to find you laying on the cold street covered in the snow or worse."

Ezreal's face frowned as he replied "But.. Sona I can't stay with her! I'll make it back I will, I promise."

Sona replied again "No. You better not. I'll be really upset with you if you try"

Ezreal's clenched his teeth, *I'm so stupid, I should have been more aware of the time, I don't even know if this was planned by Vayne or just sheer bad luck.* he thought to himself, regret had started to set in. He paused momentarily still thinking to himself before replying to Sona "Fine, I'll head to Vayne's place with her and wait for the storm to blow over. I don't like this. I love you, I'm going to be as careful as I can."

"I know you will be, I love you too. Hopefully I see you later tonight I miss you already! But, if not then be safe and try your best, I won't hold anything that happens against you. This is my fault anyways but I'll explain everything later." Sona replied.

Sona looked at the previous texts, lying on her bed sighing to herself *This is so bittersweet, I glad he's safe but I just know he won't be able to stop Vayne from having her way with him. I wish I would have just told him about the team's history myself. It's my fault for trying to shield him from too much. I guess I better text Vayne just to make sure Ezreal doesn't try to do anything recklessly regardless* her thoughts lingered as she began to text Vayne.

Vayne had been looking at him, as he read the texts when she received one of her own from Sona "The weather is getting bad, if you and Ezreal haven't already left the Coffee shop take him home with you its closer and more safe. I don't want you two getting hurt and I'd feel more at ease knowing you both were safe during this storm, we have the finals in just two days. He tends to be tired after game days, and I don't want him to risk it. Don't let him try walk by himself." Vayne's face instantly lit up, though she held her excitement as well as she could.

Vayne grinning to herself *This is perfect. Better than I could have ever imagined. Finally, the night alone with him with no interruptions*

Ezreal was still buried in his phone when he looked up at Vayne, sighing to himself he spoke slowly "I'll come inside with you, only until the snow storm blows over though!"

"Oh perfect, perfect. I just received a text from Sona anyways telling me to make sure you didn't try to venture off on your own anyways. You look pretty tired and beaten up from that walk anyways lets head inside" her voice was cheerful and playful. She grabbed his hand and started to lead him up the stairs to her apartment room on the 4th floor, the snow was thick and was already starting to freeze, there was little chance it would let up anytime soon. They arrived at her door, and Vayne searched for her keys in her coat, opening the door after fumbling around with them.

She turned on the lights, and placed her coat on the coat hanger, "You can place your jacket here too" she said politely. Ezreal followed suit and hung his jacket on the other side of the hanger, then stood awkwardly near the front door. Vayne had already turned on the lights and made her way to her kitchen where she took out a pan filling it with water. Ezreal stood there watching her every move *This can't be happening, of all possible people to be snowed in with, I got stuck with Vayne. How am I going to get through the night? What about Sona? I know she's devastated by all this* his thoughts raced as guilt started to set in once again.

Vayne looked over at him, "Come in and take a seat" she spoke softly in a cheerful way, Ezreal began to make his way to her kitchen table but on his first step, he flinched and limped at the same time letting out a soft "Ouch". He looked down at his right ankle, it was throbbing in pain and had begun to swell, *When did I do this? Fuck, now I really won't be able to leave. I can't let Vayne see this* he thought to himself.

He took another step but it was use as the pain shot straight up through his ankle, causing him to let out another cry. This time it caught Vayne's attention as she looked up at him from the kitchen, he was leaning against the wall, his face in eminent pain, "What's wrong" she said rushing over to him and supporting him. "It's nothing.. it's.." he took another step flinching in paining.

"Stop moving!" Vayne said in a worried voice, kneeling down and lifting up his right pant leg, revealing his swollen ankle. "Oh my god, let me help you!" her voice was surprisingly filled with sincerity and concern, was she really that worried? She placed his arm over her shoulder and walked him over to her couch and sat him down. She knelt down in front of him to get a better look at his ankle, "It looks like just a sprain, don't move I'll be right back." she said rushing off into her bedroom.

Ezreal sat there with a confused look on his face, *Why does it seem like she cares so much? This isn't the Vayne I know.. but it feels so genuine . She reminds me of..* he paused * Sona, being so nice and caring, this has to be an act again. Besides all that though, How am I going to get through this night?* sighing, he looked down at his ankle, then rested his head on the couch, waiting for Vayne to come back. He knew he had a _long_ night ahead of him.

_Sorry for the slight delay!_

_I'll post another chapter tomorrow or Tuesday 11/4/13 or 11/5/13._

_Thanks for all the feedback! See you in the next episode it'll be more eventful a promise!_

_Thanks again for reviews! I read every single one!_


	13. Ezreal X Vayne (Trapped)

Vayne came back out of her bedroom a few minutes later with a first aid kit in her hand, placing it on the floor next to the couch. She gently reached for his swollen ankle, and began trying to move it in a circular motion "Does this hurt?" she still spoke softly and clear to him, as she rotated his foot with her hand. Ezreal had been looking at her earnestly as she played with his foot and he felt his body starting to relax. His shoulders drop slightly and he took a deep breath before answering her "It hurts little bit, but it's not too painful"

A sigh of relief came across her face, "Okay, good as I suspected its not broken. Probably just a sprain I'm going to wrap it for you, tomorrow Sona can fix you up the rest of the way" her face looked at him with such sincerity. She reached over and started to open the medical kit pulling out some medical tape, a can of spray and a pad. Ezreal continued to look at her with the utmost interest in her, as she scooted closer to begin wrapping his ankle. "This might be a little cold, but it should relieve some pain" she said as she opened the can spraying it on ankle. He let out a gasp as the substance met his foot "Arg, its ice cold" he replied placing both hands by his side, pushing down on the cushions as the spray tingled on his foot.

Vayne looked up at him and laughed, "Almost done, I promise"

She wrapped his ankle tightly but she made sure not to cause too much discomfort, standing back up she looked down at her wrap job admiring it for a second before asking "Does it feel any better?". Ezreal looked down at his ankle, it indeed did feel much better than it previously had. He nodded his head and attempted to stand up, he stood for a moment and tried to take a step flinching preemptively but to his surprise there was very little pain. He put a little more pressure on his ankle testing the limitations of Vayne's craftsmanship "Oww" he let out sitting back on the couch.

"What are you doing kid! It's not fully healed yet, take it easy for a little bit" she said, her arms extended in case he had fallen over. "I'm going to back to the kitchen I'll be back in few minutes I promise, in the mean time try to make yourself comfortable. You look so stiff and uptight."

Vayne left the living and walked over to the kitchen, Ezreal looked her move around the kitchen. *Well, this isn't as bad as I thought, maybe she will be so worry about my ankle that she'll forget about her true intentions* he thought as his eyes followed her around the kitchen. *She does look really good, in her body suit though. I wouldn't mind..* he stopped himself *What am I saying? I wouldn't mind what?* he sighed a heavy drawn out sigh and decided it would be better if he didn't look at her, he obviously couldn't handle it.

Vayne came back over to him and placed a steaming bowl with a spoon in it on the table in front of him "I'm going to get step out of this suit and put on something a little more comfort. Unless you want a little peek?" she giggled as she slowly unzipped her body suit watching his eyes as they followed her zipper. "No no! It's fine, its fine!" he exclaimed, looking away out the window. Vayne still laughing to herself, went into her room to change. Ezreal still looking out the window, watched the snow still falling to the ground *Pfft, so much for getting to see Sona*

Vayne walked out of her room and saw him, looking out the window "It looks like you'll be here all night long with me" she said teasingly. Ezreal turned to look at her, "Wow" he let out as he looked at her outfit, an extremely skimpy skintight black dress that barely came down to her fingertips while her hands were at her side, "Do you like it?" she asked seductively as she twirled around to give him a better view. Ezreal sat on the couch speechless as always "Yeah.." is all he could get to come out. "You didn't sound too sure about that, how about you get a closer look" she replied suggestively as she stepped closer to him grabbing his hand and putting it at the bottom of her dress. She moved his hand along the cotton material that hugged her legs, and slowly pushed his hand up under the dress, to show him that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He gasped and closed his eyes, pulling his hand back "Vayne, please.." he cried out.

"Hehe, fine. Lets get some food in you" she said as she sat down beside him on the couch. She reached down and grabbed the bowl that she placed on the table and stirred it with a spoon, "Here this will make you feel better, you look like your exhausted, open wide" she said in a voice a mother would say to her child. Ezreal shook his head "I can feed myself" he said trying to lift his hands to take the spoon, he struggled realizing that he could barely them. A grin appeared on her face "Sona has told me a lot about you, just let me take care of you tonight"

Eventually he gave in and let her feed him, the soup had a very strong taste, but it was good nonetheless. He thanked her for the meal as she went to put it in the sink, she came back looking down at him "Well, I think it's time for bed, we should sleep sooner rather than later Jarvan and Sona will be here in the morning to get you." He stomached knotted up at the thought of sleeping "I can sleep here on the couch!" he replied hastily. Vayne looked at him with a dull face, "I don't think so.. You're definitely sleeping in my bed tonight so I have to keep an eye on you. If anything happens to you I'll never hear the end of it." He knew he had no choice and gave in "Fine"

She placed his arm over her shoulder and helped him limp into her bed, once he was situated she climb on the bed herself on all fours and crawled over to her side. Ezreal's eyes caught a glimpse of her pink pussy, as her dress slid up before she lay down on her side of the bed *Mmmm.. there's just no way I'm going to be able to get through this night with her! I have to try though*. Vayne settled herself down looked over at him propping her head up on her hand, "If you need anything at all just let me know cutie." her voice fell short as Ezreal lay on his back stiff as a board. "Oh Ez, relax I promise I won't try anything with you tonight! It wouldn't fair of me, you're not 100%. I always play by the rules don't I?" her voice was so alluring.

He lay there hands by his side with his eyes closed for a few minutes before curious caught hold of him. He looked over at Vayne and saw she was facing the other direction lying her on pillow, her dress was barely covering her ass, it was form fitting and very flattering. He took a deep breath as the realization of the situation began to set in, he soon realized that Vayne knew she didn't have to make the first move, just laying in the same bed as her was a big enough struggle in itself. Ezreal lay there, peering at Vayne's body in the dress, he wondered what her legs felt like, what she smelled like, her facial expression as she rest, *I'm not going to be able to do this.. fuck. I need to get my mind off her* . He turned the other direction to prevent himself from looking, Vayne started stretch and let out a sexy yawn that sounded more like a moaning "Ohhh", Ezreal felt his cock jump in his pants, *Oh no* he thought as Vayne settled back into her position.

He lay there for what seemed like an eternity fighting an internal struggle with his conscience and his hormones before ultimately giving into temptation. He rolled over to Vayne tugging on her arm, she rolled to her back , arms by her side, looking immediately into his eyes with a grin, "Damnit.." he whispered as he positioned himself between her legs. "Took you long enough, I was about to go to sleep" she teased. "Gah, why." he lowered his head and planted a few kisses on her neck sniffing her periodically, before working his way up to her lips. She smelled like roses, as he began to kiss her slowly she wrapped her arms around his back. He slid his tongue into her mouth and then became engrossed in kissing each other, he hands reached down and pulled her already short dress farther up to her waist revealing his prize.

Slipping off his pants, he revealed his fully erect cock to her, "Mm, that looks good" she moaned as he placed his cock on the entrance of her clit, rubbing it back and forth to tease her. She gripped her sheets, letting out "Oh Ez stop teasing me." He could feel her juices flow onto the head of his penis, he thrust his cock all the way into her as her legs and arms wrapped around him. He began to thrust slowly his crotch slamming against her, with each encounter Vayne let out a "yes". Soon, the young explorer couldn't hold back any longer, he began to thrust violently into Vayne pushing it as deep as he possibly could, the room filled with sounds of his cock pounding into her pussy. For five minutes they went at it viciously before Ezreal let out a "Ouch, hold on, please" he gasped for air panting, his face in pain. "What's wrong? My young explorer I was almost there" Vayne quickly whispered. Ezreal paused as he tired to speak "my ankle.." , Vayne's eyes looked into his sighing, "We'll take care of that in a little bit, lay down" she said fueled with lust, her sexual appetite teased, as she pushed him on his back quickly mounting him.

"I'll take over from here, if it hurts too much just slap my ass and I'll stop" she smirked, her breathing still heavy as well as his. They went back to it, Vayne began to bounce up and down on his cock as her juices continually came out creating a nice lubricated cock for her to grind on. Ezreal lay on the bed enjoying every second of it, *Oh my god, she's so fucking good at this, I want more, more more!* he thoughts spun fusing with his lust as he began to thrust upward as she slammed down on him. The room filled with sounds of slapping flesh, and moans from both sides, they both were hot, sweaty and breathing heavy. "Someone's learned a thing or two" Vayne said snickering as she slowed down grinding on him, Ezreal looked up in embarrassment. "How about we try something new?" she suggested lifting herself off his cock.

She got off the bed and bent over the side, her ass in the air calling him, he hobbled out of bed and stood behind her. She reached back grabbing his cock and guiding it into her pussy again, as he placed both hands on her hips. He looked down at her ass jiggling each time he thrust into it, *I'm going to cum soon, this position is too much* he thought as he continued to hit it from the behind, he leaned forward reaching under her until he found her tits hanging partial over the bed, he grabbed them and gave them a squeeze still pumping his cock into her. He leaned over until he mouth was near her ear and whispered "I'm about to cum."

Vayne began to push back against him faster "Ahh, I'm cumming" , Ezreal's legs began to shake, his mouth tightened up and he gripped her tits even hard as cum rushed out of his cock into her beaten pussy, "Ahh, so warm" the warmth of his cum caused Vayne legs to begin shaking as she came shortly after him. Ezreal lay on partial of Vayne, who was still bent over the bed for a few minutes before whispering again to her "I don't know when it happened, but I definitely like you a lot" he avoided the word "Love" even though that was the feeling he felt. Vayne tilted head to the side looking up at him, "If you haven't guess, I really really like you too. I like you so much it scares me" she replied. The two cleaned up before climbing back into bed, Vayne checked on his ankle before they settled down. Ezreal lay on the bed with Vayne in his arms thinking to himself *When did I develop such feelings for her? This sucks, I feel so bad for Sona but I can't even help myself. Every time I see Vayne I get nervous butterflies in my stomach* the young explorer was lost in thought, until he fell asleep with Vayne in his arms.

Ezreal woke up a few hours later and looked at Vayne who was sleeping soundly, he reached down and touched his cock, it was fully erect and rock hard *What the heck.. again? I really shouldn't wake her up but..* he's desires got the better of him as he took his cock and rubbed it against Vayne's exposed pussy to his surprise he heard her sleepy voice "Oh my Round 2?".. the two began to spoon eventually finishing once again before they both blacked out for the rest of the night.


	14. Ezreal X Sona (Planning)

They awoke the next morning, Vayne's head resting on his chest "He, after the finals we should do something together we get a month off anyways. We should travel somewhere and get to know each other a little more. I know you have Sona and you probably want to do things with her, but..* she let out a sigh "Just let me know. Okay? You don't have to answer now, tell me after the finals how you feel about my offer. Ezreal looked at the ceiling as Vayne spoke to him *I actually want to spend more time with her. It sounds like a great way to finally get to know more about her. I think her and I could be really close if we had the chance. But, what about Sona and Lux? I'm not sure..* his thoughts were interrupted by knocks on Vayne's apartment's door.

Vayne climbed out of bed and fixed her dress to cover herself before opening the door, it was Sona and Jarvan, "Hey guys, what's up?" she replied sleepily. Sona looked at Vayne face and then her eyes looked down her body at the skimpy black dress that hugged her legs "Oh Vayne, do you have even an ounce of decency in you" Sona voice chirped in Vayne's head, "I always sleep in this Sona, don't be jealous" Vayne responded smirking back at her. Sona rolled her eyes, as Jarvan spoke "Where is he?"

Vayne led them to her room where they found Ezreal sitting on the side of her bed, Sona rushed over to him placing her hand on his face kissing him "How's it feel?". Ezreal replied sleepily "It's better than yesterday, Vayne wrapped it for me" he said pointing down to the tape job. Sona began to heal his ankle with her powers, as Jarvan and Vayne talked about the finals and how they were going to go about trying to win the whole thing. Sona finished a few minutes later "That should do it, come pick him up Jarvan. Healing sprains takes a few hours to fully take effect so you'll have to carry him down the road"

The three of them said their good byes to Vayne, " Thanks for letting me stay with you Vayne, sorry I couldn't stay for breakfast" he replied as they closed the door behind them. Jarvan carried Ezreal on his back as they walked through the snow "It must be serious whenever Jarvan takes time out of his busy schedule to come help us" Ezreal said laughing. "I've been up all night thinking of all the possibilities for the finals, I actually discussed with Sona what I'd do if we won the whole thing. But, I'll tell you about that another time." Jarvan spoke holding it above his head. Ezreal looked at Sona for answers but was shot down "Don't look at me, if someone would have made it home last night, they would have heard the new plans for the team" she scolded.

They traveled for an hour before arriving at Ezreal's apartment complex, Jarvan carried him up the stairs into his apartment and sat him on his couch. Him and Sona took seats at the kitchen table and began to talk about the finals, they explained to Ezreal that it was basically confirmed that Garen would play on Jinx's team and that they would have to come up with some cheesy strategy in order to win two out of three games.

The three discussed a bit more before Jarvan took his leave, Sona sat on the couch next to him, staring at him. *She looks so angry..* he thought but he was surprised as she spoke "I'm sorry, for not telling you about the team history and Garen, I didn't want you to be involved. I didn't want you to treat Lux differently" her words dripped into his mind each one more calming than the next. "It's fine, I understand completely. I would have done the same thing in your shoes" he smiled back at her before leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I got trapped at Vayne's apartment. Once the finals are over I'll do something for you, for a change and make it up to you I promise" he spoke without even thinking.

Sona smiled back at him, "That would nice, I was thinking if we won the Championship we should go on a vacation. Just the two of us." Ezreal loved the idea of spending time just the two of them, he desperately needed to get a grip of his feelings, and who he really loved. Sona and Ezreal spent the rest of the day inside his apartment catching up with one another, he'd spent so much time with Vayne that it felt odd seeing Sona, though she made him happy.

"Sona, you should spend the rest of the day here. I really missed you last night, I would have definitely traveled through the snow if it meant I could see your beautiful face" Ezreal said smoothly. Sona blushed slightly "Oh stop, flirting with me! I'm already yours remember?" she laughed. "I'm serious, I was thinking maybe once our leases expire we could maybe move in together?" he hinted, he quickly added on "Well, I mean that's only if.. you know.. you want.. sorry" his face started turning red. Sona giggled to herself "Someone's mighty bold today, well I think that's something I could consider. I wouldn't mind having you all to myself, every single night." she bit her lip seductively. Before she continued "But, let's talk more about that after the finals because Jarvan has some pretty big plans for the team" she explained.

Ezreal looked at her curiously *I wonder what Jarvan could have planned? I mean I almost never see him, I hardly even know what he does with himself* Ezreal thought. Sona looked at him "Don't worry by tomorrow, you'll know all about the plans" her lips formed a big smile. The two spent the rest of the day together, flirting, talking and catching up with each other, it was exactly what both of them needed. Sona didn't spend the night that day because she said that she needed time to prepare herself mentally for the big match tomorrow, "I'll sleepover after the finals tomorrow, so you better be _ready_ for me".

"Sona don't get me excited I won't get any sleep thinking about you all night long" Ezreal replied as he opened the door to let her out. Sona hugged him once more, placing his hands on her hips "You'll have me soon enough, I promise" she said as she walked down the hallway to her room.

Ezreal woke up and got dressed, the Finals started at noon and Jarvan had sent out a text telling everyone to meet at the pub at 10am. He walked over to mirror looking at himself for awhile *This is it, after three seasons we're finally in the finals.

Just three games away from the championship and 1 million dollars in cash, with that money I could afford anything, even to go look for family. I hadn't thought about it but I don't even remember what they look like anymore, or where I even came from* the thoughts clouded his head, as he stood there.

He remembered the promises of Vayne and Sona but winning this season would give him the best chance at finding out more about his dreaded past, something that though, he didn't speak to anyone about, was constantly in the back of his head. In his mind, his past fueled him to run toward the future, it gave him strength to carry on through the toughest times. He had always planned on eventually looking for them but he got caught up with the league and his teammates and lost sight of his goals.

He thought for awhile before meeting Sona downstairs at the entrance, *Maybe, I will go look for Mom and Dad, they'd be impressed by my success and maybe I could help them in some way* he thought as the two began to walk toward the pub.

"How are feeling today?" Sona asked nervously, "I'm pretty good, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately this game means a lot more than any of us really know." he replied in a bit of a dramatic tone. Sona gave him a look, "What does that really mean?" Ezreal continued walking without answering her question, thinking to himself if he should tell Sona about his plan to go in search of his family if they won the game. He knew she wouldn't like it though she would probably claim is was a good idea out of her own selflessness.

As they approached the pub, Ezreal spoke "Sometimes, I wonder where I came from, if this is what I should really be doing or if there are people still out there searching for me. I feel like in the past three years, I've changed a lot. I don't even know if they would recognize me anymore."

Sona thought for awhile before responding "I think its good that you still think about where you came from, always remember your roots. I miss my family as well but over the past 6 years in my own special way I've adopted you 4 as part of my family. I won't deny that you've changed but I think your parents would be proud of their son. I remember my father told me before he past away; _I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be_. It helped me through hard times and hopefully it'll help you"

Ezreal kept repeating the quote to himself, each time thinking of different meanings and interpretations of it. Lost in thought he heard a voice, "It's about time you guys showed up!" it was Jarvan as he stood there with Vayne and Lux.

Sona and Ezreal approached and engaged in some small talk before boarding the train, on the train they all sat silently thinking to themselves. Lux thought about Ezreal and how she hoped he would play a good game, and Vayne and Sona both were lost in thought thinking about how nice it would be to have Ezreal all to themselves.

Ezreal broke the silence, minutes before the train reached it destination, "Hey guys, regardless of what happens out there I want to thank all of you for being there for me in my darkest times. Thanks for all the support, and kind words and gestures. I know it's kinda random but I just thought I'd be pay my dues now."

The three looked at him with smiles on their faces, "If only he knew.. how much he did for us. How much him being on the team really affected each and every one of us" Vayne said to Sona, looking over at her, Sona grinned.

Lux sat there still looking at him with googly eyes before responding "You really helped us a lot too, ya know! We've changed so much since you joined our team! We might not have won more until this season but before you joined I didn't even know if there would be a 4th season for this team. If anyone should be thankful it's me, it's us" her words touched deep in his heart as he smiled back at her.

The horn sounded signaling the train reached the lobby, as the five players walked in.


	15. The Finals

Jarvan gathered everyone and sat them on a bench in the corner of the place and gave a pregame speech, "Alright, we have about 30 minutes before the matches begin. I've got some pretty big news to tell you guys after all this is over, so don't go running off at the end of this. As far our strategy goes, we're going to a run our normal team comp and see how it plays out for the first match. We'll make adjustments on the second and third match. Ezreal they're going to be gunning for ya, they will try to exploit your lack of consistency and attempt to break you down, you have stay strong regardless of the score, don't give up on us. Other then that, just rest and stretch out for these last few minutes and Sona I'd like to have a word with you"

Sona and Jarvan moved away from the three to the other side of the lobby before engaging in conversation. "You remember what we talked about last night? Well, it looks like regardless if we win or lose I'll be more than able to afford it. Do you think they'll want to do, it seems rather demanding but I feel like it's for the best." Jarvan commanding voice echoed in Sona's head.

"I'm not sure, surprisingly as a team we've become closer and it's definitely because of him but I'm not sure how they would handle it, it'd be a big change for all of us. Ezreal mentioned earlier that he still thought about his family, on a regular basis." Sona replied.

"Well, I still see tension within the team, centered completely around him. We're getting close to first place material but we still need a little boost, an edge on our competition. But, thanks anyways for talking this over with me, I'll decide later if I'll go through with it and ask them or not."

Back over at the other bench, Lux had taken the time to talk to Ezreal, while Vayne stepped out to get some fresh air, "Let's make this the best game of our careers, who knows when we'll be back here!" her voice busting with excitement.

Ezreal nodded his head as he retied his shoes. "Also, I was wondering what are you plans for the off-season? We get 4 weeks to do whatever we want so.. I was wondering if maybe.. we could get together sometime and see a movie or something? I mean that's only if you don't have any other plans!" she spoke quickly with slight embarrassment. Ezreal looked up at her, "I'm not sure what I'm doing during the off season but I'd be glad to get together sometime and see a movie, I think that's be really nice." her face lit up with happiness as she quickly hugged him. "Yess!" she shouted as Ezreal laughed to himself *She's so silly*

Two minutes before the final's began and by this time the lobby had filled with all the other teams that came to watch them play, looking around at the crowd Ezreal saw many familiar faces, Graves, Leona, Katarina, Caitlyn, the list was endless. The 10 players took their places on Summoner's rift and awaited for the announcer's mark, "Welcome to Summoner's Rift", Ezreal stomach tightened as nerves flooded into his body "Well, this is it!" Vayne shouted, the team huddled in a circle as Jarvan gave a quick pep talk "Alright team, Champions on 3."

"1,2,3 Champions!" the team shouted as they ran to their lanes.

Ezreal and Sona arrived at bottom lane only to be greeted back Blitz and Garen. Ezreal's legs began to weaken "Why is.. Garen bottom? he quickly asked Sona. Sona's eyes were big as well "This is what they call a kill lane. Try your best to get what cs you can and avoid the hooks from Blitzcrank, there's really nothing we can do about this except wait for Jarvan to relieve some pressure." her voice reassured him, calming him slightly.

About 3 minutes into the match Ezreal had managed to only get 2 cs, he was so afraid of Garen's presence that he found himself missing all the CS. Despite Sona's efforts to relax him, Ezreal couldn't manage to calm down. They were immediately pushed under their turret, Ezreal looked away for one second and was pulled in by Blitz, before he could even arcane shift away, Garen's sword hit him on the shoulder, silencing, Ezreal's mind was running wild as he tried desperately to make it back to the safe of the turret, 400 HP... 240 HP.. 50HP... "FIRST BLOOD" the announcer shouted as Ezreal fell the ground, his eyes half open he looked at Garen who was mocking him and laughing with Blitzcrank "Hurry back now boy, I'm going to make you my bitch" garen shouted, still laughing to himself.

It was all downhill from there, by the 25 minute mark the score of the game was 17 to 7, in favor of Jinx's team. Vayne had managed to pick up 4 kills on Jinx's who wasn't accustom to top lane, and Lux had managed to 3 of Ziggs with the help of Jarvan, in the bot lane however Ezreal was 0/10/0 and Sona was 0/7/0. Jinx's team showed more mercy, quickly grouping and pushing all the lanes to Ezreal's base. Ezreal and his crew held on for a few more minutes before getting aced and watching their nexus get destroyed, "DEFEAT" the announcer cried.

The two teams walked back to the lobby for a 5 minute break, Jarvan quickly spoke "Alright, time is limited but here's the plan, we keep Garen as far away from Ezreal. Even if that means putting Vayne into a 2v1 lane, Ezreal your job is farm up, don't worry about kills, or assisting the team, I need you for post 25 minute mark. The entire team is going to dedicate it's resources to keeping you safe, you'll be charge of split pushing when the time comes"

Ezreal quickly objected to this decision "Don't waste time on me, protect Vayne she can easily carry this game, she dominated Jinx in the top lane, why are we going to put her behind just for the sake of me? I don't want to do this!"

Jarvan responded with a big sigh, "Don't take this the wrong way, but this is position you've stuck yourself into, if you aren't strong enough to lead, then you lose the privilege of getting what you want."

Jarvan's words sunk in like a knife, as he sat in silence for the remaining 2 minutes, his head hung low, hands over his face, thinking to himself *If I'm not strong enough? I'll be the reason.. we lose? I can't do this, I just can't.* Ezreal was freaking out to himself as the three girls stood there in silence their eyes all fixed on him, they were at the lowest of the season.

Vayne knelt beside him and whispered in his ear "You have to find something in your heart worth fighting for even if what your fighting for isn't the same as mine, I'm fighting for you. I won't let you down nor the team so don't worry about me. I don't consider myself the best for no reason." her voice was distant from him. *What am I fighting for?* the announcer interrupted his train of thought "Teams please return to Summoner's Rift"

Ezreal picked up himself up off the bench and walked with the team back to the rift, he eyes fixed on the ground. Sona looked at him, worried sick not knowing what to say. They took their positions and the game began, this time Ezreal and Sona went top lane, against Jinx putting Vayne into a 2v1 against Garen and Blitzcrank.

Ezreal began to cs though he was still lost in thought with little awareness of his surrounding *Why am I even here? What am I fighting for? What have I been fighting for all season?* he thoughts distracted him causing him to miss a few cs though still staying even with Jinx as Sona zoned her from the creep wave. His dazed state was broken by the announcer "FIRST BLOOD, DOUBLE KILL", Vayne had managed to outplay Blitz and Garen picking up a double with just 50 health remaining as she ran back to recall.

The game surprisingly went smoothly, a well placed ward 30 minutes into the game caught Jinx's team sneaking a baron all at 50% health, Ezreal's team collapsed on them, acing them and stealing baron, they rushed toward the enemy base "Take inhibitors!" Jarvan shouted as the team killed the three inhibits. The score was 15 to 10 in favor of Ezreal's team as they recalled and prepared for the final push, Ezreal hadn't seen Garen all game with the exception of that last team fight. They pushed to the nexus turrets, Vayne picked up triple kill, as Jinx and Zigg watched from the fountain as their nexus exploded "VICTORY" the announcer shouted.

Both teams walked off "He's fucking scared, of me that's why he can't even lane against me. Fight me like a man, pussy" Garen shouted as they walked back to the lobby.

"Just ignore him, he's just mad he got outplayed" Vayne replied calmly.

Ezreal still wasn't feeling right, he ended that game 2/0/4 having very little impact in the overall game. He sat on the bench as Jarvan spoke once again "Alright, that went perfectly but we need something else. If we run that again they are just going to counter it and send Garen & blitz top against Sona and Ezreal."

The team sat quietly thinking to themselves, *What's wrong with me? Why am I fighting? I can't be rely on them all the time, I have conquer my fears if I want to be a better player. If I want to find my family and be able to look at them eyes with a proud smile.* Ezreal thought to himself.

On the other side of the lobby Jinx could be heard screaming "How the fuck, do you die in a 2v1 lane? You might not _care about this team_ Garen but the rest of us fucking do. Step your game up." Ezreal looked over at her for awhile before looking around at his teammates, *_Care about this team_?* he repeated to himself, *Of course, that's it all this time. I've always been playing for them, for the smiles on their faces, for the good times and experiences we have on the rift and for the relationships that we've all formed together off of it. I want to win this and keep playing with them, to keep being able to play with my friends and loved ones, I don't want this end, I want to be with them forever!*

Ezreal looked up at Jarvan "Let me go top lane solo."

Jarvan choked on his water "You wanna do what?"

"Let me go top lane solo, send Vayne and Sona duo bottom, they'll crush Jinx and Blitz. You and I both know that."

Jarvan thought for awhile "I don't think.." Vayne cut him off "He obviously has a plan, we can't baby him forever. It's either now or never, Sona lets kick some ass like old times"

Jarvan sighed for a bit before replying "Fine.. I really hope you know what you're doing kid this game means more than just the championship if you know what I mean" looking at Sona.

Ezreal nodded his head as the team walked back on the rift for the final match, "He sure seems excited" Vayne said to Lux walking behind Ezreal.

"Yah, he's so cool, I hope he kicks my brother's butt!" said Lux.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift" the announcer shouted as the teams ran to their positions.

Ezreal ran top lane as fast as he could before the minions spawned within range of the enemy turret, Garen was already standing under it. Ezreal inched closer to the turret, *Bam* the turret hit him as he danced in front of it, Garen stood there looking at him mercilessly. *Bam* it hit him again right in the face taking him down to 200 health, Garen clenched his fist and immediately began to charge full speed at him.

Ezreal laughed as he began to run back toward his turret, as Garen got in range he ignited Ezreal and continued chasing, Ezreal turned around a couple times throwing out a few basic attacks, kiting him back to his turret. Ezreal had just 140 health left as he reached his turret, he laughed again taunting Garen, tempting him to dive him, Garen was still pretty healthy with 500 health.

Garen walked as close as he could to the turret and flashed on top of Ezreal as he began to chase him around the turret trying to hit him with basic attacks, 95 health... 25 health.. Ezreal was 1 hit from death as Garen continued to tank turret hits. Garen now had just 50 health himself but he didn't care, he dove with the intent of trading for first blood, as Garen drew back his sword for the final attack, Ezreal leveled arcane shift and jumped away from the turret, Garen eyes grew big "You little fuck!" he shouted as the turret hit him for the killing blow, "FIRST BLOOD" the announcer called as Ezreal began to recall smirking.

He recalled to base to see Vayne still standing on the fountain waiting for another health potion "Scaling Arcane shift at level 1? Pretty clever, I like it" she said grinning back to him, "Thanks for earlier you really helped me a lot, lets finish this quickly" he replied picking up his items and heading back to lane.

Ezreal's level 1 cheese strategy was all it took to gain a sizable lead over Garen, Ezreal spent his time in lane, dancing and taunting Garen getting in his head. At the 20 minute mark, the game looked to be about over, it was 20 to 7, Vayne and Sona had picked up a whopping 15 kills between the two of them and Jarvan, Lux and Ezreal had managed to kill Garen 3 more times, and kill Nautlius once in his jungle.

Ezreal's team grouped mid, and charged for the inhibitor turret, but to their surprise as they reached the turret Jinx's Rocketeer's threw out the surrender vote, 5 to 0 and immediately surrendered. Jinx could be heard shouting "I knew we shouldn't have benched of Irelia for the love of god, why did we pick your sorry ass up!"

Ezreal's team jumped for joy as they exited to the rift all grinning, smiling and cheering. Jarvan lead them to the bench "Congrats to everyone, Ezreal, Lux, Sona, Vayne! We're winter champions! It's about time we finally won one" in the lobby Ezreal could barely make out what Jarvan was saying over the the other teams that were chanting their names. Ezreal kept looking at the three girls, the smiles on their faces and thinking to himself *This must be a dream, there no way this all just happened!*

_This is the second to last chapter, sorry for the length!_

_Sorry for the delay!_

_ I've been tight on the time, the final chapter will definitely come out on Saturday/Sunday Morning 11/10/13._

_I'll have 1 extra bonus chapter to go along with it too._

_Thanks for the all the support and reviews!_


	16. Ezreal's Decision

Eventually, the crowd died down and the five of them stood in a now empty lobby, faces bursting with excitement and happiness. "Yay! since we won Ez, how about we go somewhere fancy over the break?" Lux said excited.

Sona and Vayne quickly turned looking at her, "Sorry little girl, but Ezreal already made plans to go on a vacation with me" Vayne replied hastily. The two looked at each other fiercely before turning to Ezreal, "Is this true? You're really made plans with her?" they both said harmoniously.

Ezreal sat there looking back and forth at both of them, "Well, isn't this a bit of a problem I could have swore you made plans with me too" Sona's sarcastically humorous voice flew around in his head.

"Uh.. I mean we could always.. like.. umm" he paused not knowing what to say. Lux and Vayne walked over to Ezreal and each grabbed one of his arm as they began to pull him between each other "He's mine!" shouted Vayne, "Oh no way he's mine! I've liked him first" Lux shouted back. Sona stood there staring at the two girls fighting over her man, laughing to herself.

Jarvan stepped in pushing the two girls off of Ezreal, "Calm down, calm down, this brings me to my next order of business with you all so listen up!"

'Well, this has been without a doubt the best season we have ever had" Jarvan spoke clearly trying to suppress his own excitement. "As you all know along with the title of championship we get a cash prize of one million dollars to split even between the 5 of us so it's $200,000 a player. As I said before we started the match I had big new for this team. I believe if we are going to keep succeeding a few changes will have to be made" he spoke looking directly at Ezreal.

Ezreal was now staring at his gloves in his own little world, as Jarvan spoke, thinking to himself *Hmm.. $200,000 that's 10 times more money than I have in the bank. I could take that money and go searching for my family if I really wanted, it'd last me awhile. I'd still be able to come back before the season started I guess. But, to be honest if I found them, I'm not even sure what I would do! And there's no way I can decide between the three of them all wanting me to themselves over the break, Gaaaah!*

"Ezreal, are you listening to me?" Jarvan scolded.

"Hm? Yeah, I hear you. Changes for the team." he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, as you may or may not have known I've spent the past three seasons working part time with amateur teams after every match, training them for a small fee. Over the past three years I've managed to earn around..." Jarvan paused as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Sorry, about this guys hold on" as he picked up the phone and began to speak. "Hello? Yes it's me" he paused listening to the other recipient on the phone, "You need me to do what?" Jarvan faced turned pale "Damnit, alright I'll be right there!" he voice was stricken with fear as he looked back to his team.

"I'm really sorry about this guys, really important business just came up. I know this isn't fair but let's meet at the pub tomorrow morning so I can discuss the changes for the teams. Ez behave yourself and don't have those girls fighting over you too much! I'll talk to you all tomorrow."

Jarvan quickly ran out of the lobby, but ran back sprinting over to Sona before whispering to her "Don't let them do anything stupid, I know how Ez is a high priority target on their list. Thanks I'll make it up to you!" his voice bounced in Sona's head as she let out a sigh with a smile.

Jarven dashed back out of the lobby leaving the the three girls and Ezreal alone sitting on a bench in the lobby, their eyes all fixed upon Ezreal.

Vayne spoke first "So.. Ezreal when were you going to tell me that you made plans with the little blond haired princess?" her eyes glaring over at Lux.

Ezreal began to get nervous as he scooted away from Vayne slowly as he spoke "Well, erm.. I thought maybe we could all do something together? You know like a team vacation?" Ezreal's voice was full of desperation.

He honestly knew none of them would like this answer but he didn't have any idea on what to do. "I don't think so!" Vayne roared, "I want you all to myself! After all we've been through! Ezreal cmon!" her voice was angry, she was serious.

Lux looked at Vayne, "Stop pressuring him so much! Let him decide on his own which of us he truly wants to be with" a grin appeared on Lux's face as she placed her hand on Ezreal's face.

Ezreal tightened up and attempted to move farther down the bench away from the two aggressive girls. Sona had stood up and was watching the three of them from afar, carefully.

"Ezreal, don't you remember...?" Vayne's voice suddenly changed to a more seductively pressing tone as she grabbed his arm and forcibly hugged him standing him up. "Don't you miss this?" she spoke as she placed Ezreal's hand on her ass.

"What are you doing Vayne stop!" Lux yelled as she quickly got up and pushed Vayne away from him. "He's mine" she said as Lux jumped into his arms wrapped her legs around him before whispering in his ear "I know you miss my tight little.." her words sent chills down his spine as he let out a soft moan, Lux' grinned in satisfaction.

The bickering when on for awhile longer before Sona finally stepped in, "Guys stop, Jarvan has some really important news to tell us tomorrow. Give Ezreal a break, let him have the night to think about who he really wants to spend the break with. He can give us all an answer in the morning at the pub." Sona voice was firm and reassuring as Ezreal sighed in relief lifting himself from the ground where the girls had wrestled him to.

Lux and Vayne paused thinking about what Sona had just said before Vayne responded "I'll agree to that on one condition, you can't go to his apartment night! You'll definitely influence him and he'll end up picking you!"

Vayne grinned as Lux chimed in "Ya, that sounds like a plan. I think to make sure no shady business goes on Vayne and I should spend the night with Sona." Lux added.

Sona's eye lit up "I only have one bed and sofa! There's no way were all going to fit in my apartment" she reasoned.

"That's fine, we can all sleep in the same bed for all I care. Nothing going to stand in the way of making sure Ezreal makes the right choice. Lux lets meet at Sona's place at 6pm, it's give us time to go home, change and get back before Sona gets too much time with Ezreal"

Sona sighed looking over at Ezreal "You're welcome." she transmuted as he looked over at her.

Sighing again Sona spoke "Fine, I promise I won't go to his apartment at all today even before you guys come, so how about you come at  
8pm so I have time to go the store and get some ingredients for dinner."

"How do we know we can trust you? Lux said suspiciously.

"It's fine, Sona doesn't ever go against her word" Vayne assured.

Ezreal began to look at the three girls thinking to himself *How in the world did I manage to get so close to these three? I remember back before I had a team I didn't even have a single friend at all..* He grinned to himself *As bad as this may sound, I really like having them fight to be around me so much. It's something I never would have thought in a million years would happen. Everything that's happened between each one of them feels even more special to me. I guess this would be called good times* he laughed to himself once more as his own thoughts.

Vayne caught a glimpse of him smiling "You seem pretty happy" she smirked.

Ezreal looked at her and spoke from his heart "I'm just really glad I have you guys. You all have done so much for me, more than you'll ever truly know. If it wasn't for you picking me up instead of a top laner, or if Lux had quit the team when her brother was removed instead of staying or if Sona didn't agree to mentor and train me, who knows where I would be now, what I would have become, how differently I might have turned out. I owe something to all of you, I have bonds with each and every one of you that are so so special, that I never want to break. I want to spend a really long time with the three of you, I always want you guys to be a part of my life"

His honest words bought smiles upon the three girls standing in the lobby as one by one Ezreal walked over and hugged them, "Thank you" he whispered to each and every one of them. The four of them let and caught the next train back to the city, the train ride was quiet as everyone was lost in thought. They arrived at the pub and said their good byes "We'll be over around 8pm Sona!" Lux and Vayne shouted as they walked off into the beautiful sunset

Ezreal and Sona began to walk toward their apartment "Thank you, Sona for everything today. You're handling all this really.." he paused not knowing the appropriate word, "Well?" she finished for him, he nodded in agreement.

"Well, you see Ezreal no matter which one of us you _choose_, what path you take, or what decisions you make later on in life, I'll always be there for you. I'm going to follow you no matter what and I'm going to be by your side supporting you every step of the way. When I said I loved you, I truly meant it from the bottom of my heart; I want to spend the rest of my life with you." her sincere words almost brought tears to his eyes as he stopped walking.

He turned to Sona as he eyes began to fill with tears and placed his arms around her squeezing her as hard as he could. He could feel Sona's heart beating "Thump thump thump*. He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips against her as tears began to roll down her face as well, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her as passionately as he possible could, it felt like his emotions and love were pouring out of his body. The two were interrupted by a voice "Get a room you two!" it called as the stranger walked past them on the street.

Embarrassed, Ezreal and Sona quickly pulled away from each other, "I'm so sorry for kissing you in public" he spoke quickly. Sona giggled to herself "It's fine, I really wanted that" she admitted.

They continued walking to the apartment as Sona spoke "Anyways, don't base your decision off of what just happened here. As much as I don't want to admit it, I know the other two feel the exact same way about you, Vayne shows it slightly more aggressively while Lux is too embarrassed to fully confess. On top of that Jarvan's news is pretty big. So, decide not on which of us you want to spend the break with but instead on what you truly want to do over the break."

Ezreal looked at her with a confused face "What does that mean? What I truly want to do?" he repeated.

"When you joined the team I did some research of your past that I had planned on sharing if you ever became interested. I found a small town where I thought you might have been from, the people looked similar to you and they had skills similar to your own as well. The problem with this is that by train it's a 12 day ride which means you'd have just 4 days to find your parents or family before you'd have to come back in order to make it before the start of the next season. I'm sure I don't have to tell you the consequences of this, seeing as there is only 28 days before the start of the new season, and the plans you made with Lux, Vayne and myself."

Ezreal looked at the ground as he continued to walk thinking to himself *I could really look for my parents with a reasonable lead? But what about the three of them? They would be devastated if I wasn't here for any of the break at all. I want to be selfish but.. do I really deserve to be? Why do I want to see my family so bad anyways? What good would it even do?* he thoughts smothered him as he continued to walk with Sona.

Sona noticed his troubles and spoke calmly as if reading his mind "Don't worry about us, they might be disappointed in you but I promise you they would get over it the second you returned. Just think about it tonight and let us all know in the morning, I'll support you either way"

Ezreal smiled at her as they reached the apartment complex, "Thanks Sona". They both walked to their room and Sona thought to herself as she opened her door *Maybe I should have just told him about Jarvan's plan, it'll complicate things even more if he really decides to go look for his family."

Back at Ezreal's room, he had showered and put on some comfortable clothes as he looked at himself in the mirror *To finally see my parents again? To spend time with my family and show them my success. Is this really what I want? I mean everyone else on the team except Sona has family close by to spend time with but what about me? Who do I have?* Ezreal spent the rest of the day pondering to himself before laying down.

Vayne and Lux arrived at Sona's apartment promtly at 8pm and knocked on the door. Sona opened it as a wave of aromas flew into their noses, "Oh my god it smells so good!" Lux exclaimed as she rushed into Sona's apartment, "Damn, I really do miss your cooking Sona" Vayne replied as she walked in as well sitting at the kitchen table.

Sona had prepared quite a few dishes, marinated beef, sushi rolls, spicy squid, tossed salad and sake to drink. The three girls sat  
down and began to eat the food as they talked about Ezreal.

"Who do you think he'll pick?" Lux asked them as she gnawed on a piece of beef.

"He's obviously going to pick me! Unless Sona influenced him on the way over here" Vayne replied smirkingly.

"I dunno, I didn't say anything to him! I promise." Sona replied keeping her innocence.

The three girls finished eating and cleaned up before all climbing in Sona's bed.

"Sona your boobs are too big and squishy! No wonder Ezreal liked to spend so much time with you" Lux said as she groped one of them, looking down at her own. "

"Stop that! I can't believe you guys insisted on sleeping in the same freaking bed" Sona replied embarrassingly as she scooted away from Lux only to bump into Vayne.

The three of them laughed as they began to settled into bed. "Vayne did you _really_ have to wear that when Ezreal stayed the night at your place" Sona asked as she placed her hand on Vayne's leg "It doesn't even cover anything!"

Vayne laughed "Heh, he sure liked it"

Lux's poked out her lip and began pouting "You guys are cheating, Ezreal never got to stay the night with me!"

"Yeah and we don't have a crazy older brother that scares away anyone that comes near us." Vayne replied jokingly as they all burst into laughter.

They spoke for awhile longer before the three dozed off for the night.

In the morning they all met Ezreal at the front of the apartment complex and began to walk toward the pub where Jarvan was already standing. He greeted them and led them into the empty pub. "Alright guys sorry about yesterday I had to make some last minutes touches on the plan. Well, I was saying yesterday I worked the last three season making around $350,000. I was thinking to improve as a team we should spend more time together so... if you guys wouldn't mind giving up $50,000 each of your earnings" he paused for a long time before speaking.

"I recently found a 5 bedroom house, about 10 minutes from the lobby and I was wondering what would you all think about moving into it with me" Jarvan words caused everyone's eyes to look up in excitement.

The pub was silent as they all took in what, he had just said, "You want us to all live in the same house?" Lux questioned.

"Yeah, I talked it over with Sona and she seems to think that it would be a great way to bond and get better as a team. The thing is though, everyone has to agree or we can't do it" Jarvan responded proudly.

Lux's mind began went into hyper drive *I'll be living under the same roof as Ezreal?! I might even be just feet away from him every single day? Oh my god.. Oh my god!* "Woohoo! You can count me in!" Lux shouted jumping off the ground, running over to Ezreal, grabbing his arm.

Jarvan and the others laughed at her excitement "Well, I'm glad one person is taking this the right way. What about you three?" he said looking over at Sona, Ezreal and Vayne.

Vayne sat there thinking to herself *I haven't lived with someone in a long time, this might actually be kind of fun. The perfect chance to spend time with Ez* "I'm in if Ezreal's in" Vayne replied causing Sona and Lux to stare at her.

"Well, that's 2 people what about you Sona and Ezreal?" Jarvan asked politely.

*This is going better than me and Jarvan planned, we were afraid Vayne might say no and Lux might be scared of what her brother would think.* "I'm definitely in, as support of the team it'll be nice to finally be able to keep a watchful eye on everyone and it'll be fun!" Sona voice echoed in their heads.

Everyone's eyes fell upon Ezreal who was sitting there staring at the floor thinking to himself *Oh god.. why didn't Sona tell me this sooner? She made me think I could just spend this break alone looking for my family and then come back.. but Jarvan said he needs all of us. But.. now I won't have to pick between the three them! I guess this is what Sona meant.*

Ezreal sat there in silent before looking up at his team, he gave a big sigh "Well, of course I'm in!" he shouted, hiding his true feelings to the rest of his team, as they came over and hugged.

"Great, we'll be moving in tomorrow so I'm going to need everyone to gather their things and meet me here at 11am. I have all the paper work complete and it's move in ready! I'll everyone tomorrow!" Jarvan spoke clearly.

The girls were as happy as could be, so happy in fact that they had completely forgotten about their plan to make Ezreal pick between the three of them. Vayne, Lux and Jarvan all left for their apartment to being packing their belongs as Sona and Ezreal walked back to their apartment complex "Thanks." Sona said taking one look at Ezreal.

"For what?" he said dryly, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"For allowing us to all move into the house together, ultimately it your bond with us that sealed the deal with Jarvan. Besides don't have such a long face there was no right or wrong decision. Don't think you chose us over your family there's always time besides Jarvan has another surprise just for you when we get to the house tomorrow" Sona's words caused him to look up at her with a confused face. "Another surprise?" he questioned as Sona smiled and nodded "Just wait"

The team spent the rest of the day packing and in the morning they all met at the pub again with backpacks and suitcases fill of clothes and other accessories. They boarded the train and headed to the lobby where they walked 10 minutes to their new spacious home. "There it is" Jarvan spoke as they approached the huge 5 bedroom, 5 & half bath, two story house.

Jarvan showed them around, there was 1 bedroom on the first floor and 4 bedrooms on the second floor. The girls quickly claimed three rooms upstairs throwing their things into the rooms and rejoining Ezreal and Jarvan, "Well Ezreal I guess this last room up here is yours, there's just one thing you should know about this room" Jarvan laughed as he turned the knob "It used to be a children's room so there isn't a lock on the door"

Sona, Vayne and Lux's eyes grew wide as grins appeared on each of their faces, Ezreal looked back at them nervously *Oh god..* he thought as his naughty thoughts and fantasies filled his head. Jarvan and the rest of the team spent the next few hours unpacking and getting used to the house. Jarvan came upstairs and asked Sona, Vayne and Lux to head into town and get some groceries for dinner tonight.

The girls left, leaving Jarvan and Ezreal in the house, Jarvan knocked on Ezreal's door before opening it "Hey can I have a few words with you?" he asked politely. Ezreal nodded and followed him downstairs to the kitchen table where they both took seat.

Jarvan spoke first "First of all, thank you for agreeing to move into this house with all of us. I was worried that you wouldn't. If you haven't noticed those three girls care about you a lot, I felt like as a team we might fall apart if you ever got into trouble with any of them or if you were ever forced into picking just one of them exclusively. Even though I don't spend much time with you guys, Sona keeps me up to date with all the personal matters of each one of you. But.. if you wouldn't mind humoring me. If you _were_ to pick just one of them who would it be?"

Ezreal looked at Jarvan and spoke "Honestly at the moment, I don't know. I care about each of them equally, but I'll definitely give you an answer by the end of the day. Because of you and them I have people that I can be close with and call _family_ even if I don't know where my real family is. It's nice to have people to depend on. Thanks for everything."

Jarvan took one look at him "Oh that reminds me." he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelop labeled "Ezreal" handing it to him. "Open it" said Jarvan.

Ezreal opened the letter and read it to himself:

"_Dear Ezreal,_

_We've recently heard of your ongoing successful on Summoner's Rift! We're so proud and happy that you've made something of yourself and that you're growing into a fine young man. A kind gentleman by the name of Jarvan the 4th, sent as a letter detailing how well you have done and that you had won the Championship! He told us that our son was in a good hands and that you had even found yourself a girlfriend! While I think you're still a little too young for a girl... your father seems to think part of being a man is finding a woman that treats you right. Jarvan also sent us some money along with the letter enough money in fact that we've decided to come visit you at your new home. By the time you read this letter we would have already begun our 12 day train ride to your city. We can't wait to see you and wish you the best!_

_Love Mom and Dad._"

Tears began to stream down his face as he finished the letter. Jarvan smiled at him "Like i said, I might not always be there for you guys but I'm not oblivious, I know whats going on. Once again thanks for everything." Ezreal stood up and hugged Jarvan still sniffing "Hah, grown men don't cry so you gotta work on that but you're turning into a fine young man regardless"

The girls returned and dinner was prepared, they all ate dinner together "I could get used to this" Lux said smiling as she devoured her food.

Everyone else laughed and had a good time, when dinner was over Sona washed the dishes while Vayne, Lux and Ezreal else went to their rooms. "Thanks Jarvan. Ezreal told me what you did about his family. And I know you didn't have to, I guess someone has been getting soft over the years" she smirked laughing with him. "He's a good kid, great player I can see us going far with him. Someday we'll participate in the World Championship and show everyone that were truly the best"

Jarvan went to his room and Sona went to hers. A few hours past it was now 10pm and Jarvan had gather the earning for each of his teammates and had started to walk upstairs. He knocked on Sona's door before opening, there was no one in there , *Hmm* he thought to himself as he proceeded to open Vayne and Lux's door only to find the same result "I wonder where...?" he stopped as he walked closer to Ezreal's door and pressed his ear against it. On the other side he heard four voices and moaning, slightly muffled by the door.

"Oh Ez.. yes that's it fuck me harder"

"Mmm, it's my turn to ride him cmon Vayne"

"Oh, yes that's it keep fingering me"

"You're cock is so yummy, I can't get enough of it"

Jarvan backed away from the door and laughed shaking his head as he walked back down the stairs "You're welcome kid.. you're welcome." as he headed off to bed.

Back in Ezreal's room the three girls continued to fuck Ezreal, Sona was now on top of him bouncing up and down as her tits slapped against his face. Meanwhile Vayne was playing with herself and Lux was laying next to Ezreal nibbling on his ear.

Ezreal's mind was spinning and his breathing was as heavy as it had ever been, *...* he couldn't even hear himself think through the pleasure of the three girls. Sona bounced faster and her moans became louder as Ezreal managed to get out a "I'm going to cum"

The three girls quickly got into position as they knelt down and began to all lick his penis, until it jerked squirting hot creamy cum over their faces, as he collapsed onto the bed, his head crashing into the pillow. As Sona lowered her head and sucked the remaining cum from the tip of his penis. The girls licked the cum off each other before replying harmoniously "We love you, Ez", he managed to spit out "I love you guys too" before blacking out on his bed.

The girls joined him on the bed, laying around him and falling asleep as well in exhaustion, it had been a long day for everyone.

Ezreal woke in the middle of the night to find himself completely surrounded by the 3 naked girls sleeping on top of him in his bed as he tried to recall the experiences he had with them before blacking out. He looked down at Sona who's head lay on his chest, her blue hair covering her face, "Thank you, for everything" he whispered kissing the top of her head. To his surprise, her head tilted up looking at him with sleepy eyes "No, thank you. Next time were alone I have a surprise for you" her soft sleepy voice trickled into his head, as she fell back asleep moments later. He reached over and grabbed his phone which was on the head board of his bed and began to text Jarvan before going back to sleep himself.

Jarvan awoke to the sound of his phone, "What the heck, it's 2am who the hell is texting me at this time?" He looked over at his phone and picked it up, one message from Ezreal "Oh", he opened it and read it before lying back down and falling asleep, there were only two words in the text message.

"_Definitely Sona_."

_The End._

_Well thanks for sticking around with me to the ending. I hope it was worthwhile and didn't seem too rushed. I know I posted this a few days later than I had originally expected, I had more studying to do than I thought. _

_As I said before this was my first ever fanfic, so I was definitely unclear as to how long it should be and what people liked and disliked in stories like this. _

_Any feedback on the overall story would be greatly appreciated. I had plans to adding a few bonus chapters to this story that have nothing to do with the actually plot just purely for fun and entertainment purpose but I'll post those later. Let me know through reviews or messages your opinion whether you liked the ending. Also, what I could improve on/do differently and what you'd like me to write about next (Even if its a sequel to this one). Thank you to everyone that has already left reviews and comments they really help me keep going and writing, I read every single one of them and consider them all! Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll see you in the next story! _

_-Pudii _


End file.
